


l'amour de harry (harry's love); manada brac #9

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Calmadamente, Harry Styles deja que Cecil, la pareja del Alfa, hable con él para que le ayude en un plan, pero esta vez, la aventura de Cecil lo guiará directo hacia su propia pareja.Louis Tomlinson tiene dos trabajos para sobrevivir y tener una cita está en sus muy lejanas fantasías. Apresurándose para no llegar tarde a su trabajo en la tienda de tatuajes, él se detiene al ver a un hermoso hombre con el cabello ondulado que lo atrae como ningún otro. Louis rápidamente cede a sus deseos de tocar el sedoso cabello de Harry, pero emparejarse de por vida es un poco extremo para una primera cita. Él se niega a Harry, insistiendo en que la relación se mueva lentamente.Todo cambia cuando la madre de Louis tiene un accidente automovilístico, quedando a cargo de su pequeña hermanita de cinco años de edad, quien ahora vive con él. ¿Podrá Harry aun quererlo con su hermanita en la cadera? ¿O es que Louis ya anuló el reclamo?





	l'amour de harry (harry's love); manada brac #9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461825) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Noveno libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL AMOR DE HARRY.**

**L** ouis corría alrededor de su departamento, tratando de tener todo listo. Saltando sobre un pie, luchaba por ponerse un zapato, con una rebanada de pan tostado sosteniéndola con la boca.

Tomó las llaves de la mesa junto a la puerta, la cerró, y corrió fuera del edificio de departamentos, como de costumbre iba tarde. Parecía que siempre iba tarde por una u otra razón.

—Mierda. —Corrió de regreso escaleras arriba y le puso llave a la puerta. Louis podría olvidar la cabeza, si no la tuviera pegada.

Eso era algo que su mamá siempre le decía. Se quedó ahí por un momento tratando de pensar qué más había olvidado. Decidiendo que nada, bajó de nuevo las escaleras corriendo.

—Mark va a matarme. —Louis se apresuró hacia la tienda de tatuajes en donde trabajaba. Mark le había llamado para decirle que tenía a un gran grupo para tatuajes y que necesitaba de su ayuda. Bueno, con tanto para ayudar a su jefe, él había olvidado colocar el despertador.

Louis corrió dentro de la tienda de tatuajes y se detuvo. Ahí había dos de los más grandes hombres que hubiera visto en su vida. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. El que estaba más cerca de la puerta lo asustaba a morir.

Todo el mundo en el cuarto se giró a verlo. Maldición, eso era embarazoso. Sus ojos vieron al segundo hombre que estaba al fondo de la tienda. Su cabello era algo largo y ondulado, realmente brillante. Louis no estaba seguro si era por la luz pero los ojos del hombre se veían de un verde muy claro, casi transparentes.

 _Cool_ _._

—Hey, es Louis, está bien —Mark les dijo. Louis se apartó lejos del tipo de la puerta, algo acerca de él le gritaba peligro. Su mirada regresó hacia el hombre de cabello ondulado. Louis se sentía atraído hacia él.

—Hecho. —Mark se apartó del chico al que le acababa de realizar el tatuaje. La atención de Louis fue una vez más hacia el hombre situado al fondo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo? Esta vez cuando lo miró, el hombre veía directamente hacia él. El señor tentación definitivamente era caliente, con su cuerpo como roca. Se veía como si viviera en el gimnasio. Se veía muy poderoso, su pecho era ancho y musculoso, pero era su cara la que atraía la atención de Louis. Tenía una cara clásicamente hermosa, parecía tan suave mientras miraba a Louis.

La mirada de Louis se alejó del misterioso hombre, cuando vio a uno de los pequeños hombres pagar y entonces todos se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás. El extraño de cabello sedoso miró sobre su hombro a Louis una última vez antes de irse.

Maldición, él debió haberle pedido su número en lugar de quedarse ahí con su mirada llena de lujuria.

—¿Y dónde estabas?— Mark estaba limpiando el área de trabajo, guardando todas las cosas. Louis regresó a la tierra, miró a su jefe por un momento, la pregunta obviamente rompió su atención de la puerta.

—Olvidé colocar el despertador. Realmente lo siento. —Louis se apresuró a ayudar a su jefe a terminar de limpiar. Miró hacia la puerta trasera deseando haber tenido el valor para aproximarse al hombre de cabello ondulado. Oh, bien, de cualquier manera no tenía tiempo para una vida social o personal.

—No es importante. Te perdiste de una gran propina, eso es todo —Mark dijo mientras cerraba la registradora. Realmente Mark no necesitaba ayuda, pero él sabía que Louis necesitaba el dinero. Mark estaba bien con eso.

—Maldición. Yo realmente necesitaba el dinero. —Louis limpió y reorganizó el estante. Una vez que toda la basura estuvo en el bote, limpió la silla y el área de trabajo de Mark. Su jefe era un gran fanático de un ambiente libre de gérmenes cuando se trataba de su tienda de tatuajes. Después de que todas las toallas de papel estuvieron en la basura, él se unió con Mark en el mostrador.

—¿Necesitas un préstamo?— Mark sacó los billetes y los colocó en una bolsa con cierre para llevarlos al banco. Miró a Louis y esperó por su respuesta.

—No, tendré que devolverte el dinero. Además, quizás esto pueda ayudarme a recordar poner el despertador la siguiente vez. —Siguió a Mark fuera del edificio esperando que cerrara.

—Bueno, necesito ir a mi otro trabajo. Lo siento, Mark.

—No hay problema. Te veo mañana, hermano. —Mark chocó los nudillos con los de Louis y se dirigió al banco.

Joder, había al menos siete personas haciéndose un tatuaje. Hubiera ganado una fortuna. Estúpida memoria. Louis metió las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y caminó hacia su siguiente trabajo. Parecía que todo lo que hacía en el día era trabajar. Él no debería estar tan atascado a los veintitrés años. Sus pensamientos regresaron hacia el hombre de la tienda mientras caminaba hacia su segundo trabajo. ¿Quién era ese ángel de cabello rizado? Se había sentido inmediatamente atraído hacia él, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Eso había sido como un lazo invisible que lo jalaba a cruzar el cuarto y entrar en los brazos del sexy hombre. ¿Cuál sería su nombre? Se maldijo a sí mismo por ni siquiera haber conseguido su nombre.

Louis entró en el mini-mercado, dirigiéndose hacia el fondo para checar la entrada en el reloj.

—Necesito un cuarto de baño. —Una mujer entró a la tienda, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

—Lo siento, no tenemos cuartos de baño públicos. —Louis podía ver que su noche iba a estar muy entretenida. La mercancía había llegado pero nadie se había molestado en acomodarla, sabiendo que Louis podría hacerlo. Odiaba que la gente asumiera cosas.

—Bueno, si no tienes cuarto de baño, voy a usar tu piso de cuarto de baño —la señora gritó, sacudiendo su gordo puño.

—Señora, no puedo ayudarla. Hay un restaurante por esta misma calle. Sé que ahí tienen cuarto de baño. —Louis bajó la cabeza cuando la señora le lanzó una bolsa de papas que había tomado del estante.

—Hablaré con tu gerente mañana. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— ella colocó sus gordos puños en sus caderas, mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios en señal de desaprobación.

—Sam. —Louis se rió consigo mismo. Ese era el imbécil que había dejado toda la mercancía arrumada. Él se merecía esto.

—Bueno, Sam, has sido un joven muy grosero. —Ella salió.

—Como sea. —Louis se apoyó en el mostrador, rezando para que la noche pasara rápido.

🥀

Harry había sido reprendido por el Comandante Hawk. Él había aceptado, estúpidamente, llevar a las siete parejas a la tienda de tatuajes sin que los guerreros se enteraran.

Un gran error y uno que no volvería a cometer. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no escuchar a Cecil? Pensó en el joven hombre que vio en la tienda de tatuajes. El artista dijo que se llamaba Louis. Hombre, él amaba ese nombre. Era único, justo como su recién encontrada pareja.

Harry necesitaba regresar ahí. Necesitaba ver a su pareja.

Odió haberlo dejado, pero las parejas necesitaban regresar a casa a salvo. Harry planeaba regresar mañana. Su pareja era hermoso. Ese cabello castaño claro con tintes dorado enmarcando su totalmente cautivante cara. Los tatuajes visibles solo incrementaban la belleza que Louis poseía. Pero Harry se había enfocado en los ojos que eran de un verde azulado simplemente impactantes.

Él pudo ver que no había miedo en los ojos de su pareja, estaban llenos de curiosidad y un profundo anhelo que Harry también había sentido, pero había un tinte de miedo que había restado la belleza en ellos.

—Hey, Harry, ¿quieres jugar al billar?— Harry salió de entre sus pensamientos por la voz de Gunnar. El shifter tenía los palos de billar en la mano y una curiosa expresión en su cara.

—Seguro. —Él tenía turno para su deber de patrullar más tarde, pero necesitaba algo que mantuviera su mente fuera de Louis por ahora. Harry tomó el palo de billar y empujó todo al fondo de su mente. No tenía sentido torturarse por el deseo de alguien a quien no sería capaz de ver hasta mañana en la noche.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?— Gunnar le lanzó una. Harry la destapó y le dio un gran trago. Muy malo que los lobos Timber no pudieran emborracharse. Si ellos bebían, era por el sabor. Se apoyó en la pared mientras el lobo tomaba su turno.

Pensamientos de esos tatuajes que recorrían el brazo de su pareja llegaron a la mente de Harry. Él quería pasar su lengua por ellos desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, siguiendo el contorno del dibujo. Maldición, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos.

Harry sonrió cuando la pareja Keata entró corriendo al cuarto. Se le había pedido a nombre de Kyoshi, el primo de Keata, que mantuviera los ojos en el chico. Keata corría en cuanto veía algo brillante. Era un trabajo y medio, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza el vigilarlo.

—¿Haber tú ver a Tank?

Harry se rió. El quebrado inglés de Keata estaba mejorando. —En la cocina. —Donde el guerrero se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo cuando no trabajaba.

Terminó su ronda de billar con el Centinela y subió a darse un baño antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo y recorrer la propiedad. Todo el tiempo habían seis Centinelas recorriendo el bosque, asegurándose de que las parejas de los guerreros afortunados que habían encontrado la suya estuvieran a salvo. Había lobos rebeldes y una manada al Este de qué preocuparse. Como estaban las cosas últimamente, Maverick necesitaba considerar en listar más guerreros. Seis no parecían ser suficientes.

La piel de Harry ardía en deseos de ir por su pareja, reclamarla, y traerla a casa. Sabía que tenía que esperar. Incluso si Hawk le permitiera ir a buscar a Louis, si su comandante lo hiciera, él no sabía dónde buscar.

El lugar estaba cerrado a esta hora, y su pareja estaría segura en su casa y en su cama, un lugar en donde Harry quería estar, acurrucado con él. Haciéndole el amor, reclamándolo.

—Siempre hay un mañana —murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia arriba.

🥀

Louis maldecía mientras revisaba la alarma de su reloj despertador. Necesitaba invertir en uno mejor; o en una mejor memoria que le recordara que debía poner la maldita cosa. Ese lo tenía desde que era niño y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Era eso o dormir bien.

Hizo las mantas a un lado y se duchó para prepararse para el trabajo.

Parecía que todo lo que hacía era trabajar. No tenía vida social, no tenía verdaderos amigos, a excepción de Mark. Había tenido citas, pero ninguno de sus novios se quedaba cuando veían que Louis luchaba con su economía, y se cansaban de que nunca tuviera tiempo para verlos.

—Tiene que haber algo mejor que esto —habló consigo mismo, Louis se comió un plato de cereal y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba antes de ir a la puerta. Dejó el plato en el fregadero, se apresuró para salir del departamento, cerrando con llave.

¿Por qué el único día que no iba tarde, como casi todos los días, el camión se demoraba? Louis quería gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones ante la injusticia del mundo. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Siempre se decía que era joven y que podía manejar esto, pero últimamente no estaba tan seguro. Días como hoy quería solo caminar y alejarse, ¿pero a dónde?

—Lo siento, Mark. —Louis dijo mientras entraba en su trabajo. Gracias a los dioses no había nadie en la tienda.

Él no necesitaba repetir la pérdida de dinero de ayer.

—No hay problema. Prepara las cosas, tengo una cita en media hora. —Mark salió de su oficina del fondo.

Louis sacó el equipo que Mark podría necesitar. Los varios colores de tinta que normalmente utilizaba cuando hacía los tatuajes, agujas nuevas, la pistola y colocó todo en su estación de trabajo. Oyó el zumbido de la puerta anunciando que alguien entraba, el cliente debió de haber llegado antes.

Louis se apresuró a tener lista el área de Mark, no quería perder su trabajo. Su jefe lo entendía y era calmado, y eso era difícil de conseguir. Terminó y fue a avisarle a Mark que el cliente había llegado antes.

—Ve por algo de comida mientras trabajo. —Mark le dio veinte dólares antes de ir al frente.

—Claro. —Louis se dirigió a la puerta de atrás y cruzó la calle hacia uno de esos lugares de comida soul*.  _The_ _fried_ _Catfish_ _*_  estaba lleno. Sabía que a Mark le gustaban los sándwich de carne. Parecía ser su comida cotidiana.

 _(*._ _Food_ _soul_ _, aunque su traducción es comida del alma, y es el término que se usa para comedores de caridad, también se refiere a restaurantes con comida relacionada con el sur de estados unidos, las plantaciones, y comida afroamericana, el termino se adaptó en los 60 como un término descriptivo de la cultura afroamericana, como la música_ _soul_ _. Se dejara_ _soul_ _porque es más representativo)_

 _(*._ _The_ _fried_ _Catfish_ _. El bagre frito_ )

—Hey, loco tatuado. Te metiste en la fila.

Louis miró alrededor para ver a quién le hablaban los chicos. Él era el único tatuado ahí. Mierda, justo lo que no necesitaba. Louis no podría escaparse de esta, pero él no quería que los chicos lo supieran. ¿Por qué parecía que los problemas lo buscaban?

—Lo siento. —Él se ubicó detrás del hombre que lo había acusado de meterse en la fila, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho, no estaba prestando atención.

—Puedes pagar por nuestra comida dado que eres tan considerado. —Las palabras del acusador eran amenazantes y sin humor.

Louis se giró de lado, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Su corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho, y él podía sentirse temblar. Odiaba luchar porque nunca ganaba. Louis pensó que una vez que fuera adulto dejaría todo eso atrás, pero aparentemente no era así.

—¿Me escuchaste?— El imbécil empujó con su mano el hombro de Louis, el empujón hizo que diera varios pasos hacia atrás. Louis necesitaba salir de ahí. Iría al lugar en donde vendían hamburguesas del otro lado de la calle. El Catfish no valía la pena como para esto. Dandose la vuelta para irse, el chico lo empujó de nuevo provocándolo, Louis pudo sentir sus lágrimas brotar y se maldijo por su debilidad.

—Dado que no vas a comprarnos la comida...

Louis vio estrellas cuando el chico lo golpeó en su ojo, destellos de luces explotaban detrás de sus ojos. Joder, eso dolió. Con un dolor de cabeza casi instantáneo y con la cara pulsante, salió corriendo. Olvidándose de que Mark lo había enviado a comprar comida corrió a la puerta de atrás de la tienda y entró al cuarto de baño.

—¿Estás bien?— Mark le gritó desde el otro lado.

—Si —Louis le gritó mientras veía su ojo en el espejo, estaba de un rojo fuerte y empezaba a hincharse. El dolor de cabeza parecía empeorar mientras se miraba el ojo. Sabía que Mark lo vería, y su otro jefe del mini-mercado se iba a poner histérico. Quizás podría usar esos lentes oscuros que la gente usa cuando sus ojos están lastimados por ir al doctor. Eso podría cubrirlo.

Diez minutos después, Mark estaba de nuevo en la puerta del cuarto de baño. —Si no sales, voy a entrar —Mark amenazó desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras movía la perilla.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis entreabrió un poco la puerta y Mark la empujó abriéndola totalmente.

—¿Quién infiernos te hizo eso, Louis?— Mark rugió. Su jefe era un tipo grande con tatuajes y todo. Él era alto como el infierno y musculoso. Le recordaba a Louis a un rudo motociclista.

—Nadie. —Trató de alejarlo, pero Mark lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para tener mejor acceso al daño.

—Si, a mi también me gustaría saberlo.

Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado. El hombre del cabello ondulado llegaba al fondo, viéndose como si quisiera asesinar a alguien, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados. Si el boogeyman* fuera real, ese tipo podría ser él.

 _(*_ _Boggieman_ _,_ _boogyman_ _o_ _boogerman_ _, es un monstruo de leyenda, no tiene forma específica y su nombre y características varía con la comunidad, se usa metafóricamente cuando algo causa un miedo irracional, los padres suelen decir a los niños que si hacen travesuras el_ _bogeyman_ _vendrá por ellos, en un esfuerzo para lograr que se comporten. Esta leyenda se inició en Escocia. En Latinoamérica se conoce como el cuco, coco, el hombre del costal etc. por lo que se dejará el original._ )

Louis retorció sus dedos juntos nerviosamente. —Mierda. Había unos tipos en el restaurante. Dijeron que me metí en la fila y trataron de que pagara por su comida. Me golpearon cuando traté de irme.

Louis estaba humillado. El hombre que había acechado sus sueños durante la anoche, estaba compartiendo su vergüenza _. «Simplemente_ _genial»_ _._  No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes, pero podría hacerlo sin que él viera a Louis en su estado de cobarde.

—¿Qué apariencia tenían?— Mark tomó su chaqueta de piel, poniéndosela sobre sus hombros.

—No, está bien. Tienes un cliente. —Louis se giró hacia su dios soñado de cabello ondulado—. ¿Tú eres un cliente, no es cierto?

—No, vine a verte a ti. Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente pronto. Descripción, Louis.

Louis describió a los dos tipos que lo habían acosado y al que lo había golpeado. Mark y Silver*; el nombre que Louis le había dado; salieron de la tienda y recorrieron la calle.

 _(*._ _Silver_ _, plateado como es usado como nombre se deja el original. En el libro original el personaje que es adaptado a_ _Harry_ _, Loco, tiene cabello plateado)_

Eso era incluso más embarazoso. Tener a dos fuertes hombres saliendo a defenderlo. Él era un hombre adulto, tenía veintitrés años. No necesitaba que nadie corriera a matar sus dragones.

Louis se sentía como una desamparada chica en alguna torre mientras los caballeros salían a proteger su virtud, si es que aun la tuviera.

Louis se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando a través del gran ventanal, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo. ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Mark? ¿O como Silver?

Era casi como si el destino hubiera marcado en su frente que era un cobarde* al nacer. Siempre había un abusador molestándolo, hasta donde podía recordar, como si supieran que no tenía valor. 

 _(*._ _Wuss_ _, cobarde, coloquialmente para un intelectual, afeminado,_ _sissy_ _, (mariquita) débil. Que evita confrontaciones_ )

No había más que auto-desprecio, sabiendo que no podía defenderse. Si solo pudiera ganar una pelea, solo una, él podría sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Debió haber ido con ellos. No, él debió quedarse en casa hoy.

Louis recordó a los abusadores de la preparatoria. Ellos siempre parecían tenerlo en la mira porque él era bajo y desgarbado.

Su físico gritaba 'perdedor'.

Siempre dejó que los chicos se aprovecharan de él y nunca trató de defenderse. La graduación no había llegado lo suficientemente rápido. Su mamá siempre decía que pusiera la otra mejilla, que usara su cerebro en lugar de sus puños. Bueno, él no era quien necesitaba que su mamá le dijera eso.

Louis miró el reloj, ellos llevaban fuera treinta minutos. ¿Qué les estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Quizás los tipos se habían ido y Mark y Silver no dieron con ellos. Eso esperaba.

La cita de Mark había llegado y llevaba esperando sus buenos diez minutos. Louis estaba tratando de calmar al chico lo más posible. Esperaba que no se fuera.

Eso significaría que Louis hizo que Mark perdiera un negocio, Louis deseaba ser más fuerte y ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, pero el destino pensó otra cosa.

🥀

Harry se sintió un poco mejor después de que Mark y él encontraron a los tres tipos y les enseñaron cómo tratar a su pareja. Ellos no iban a intimidar a nadie por mucho tiempo.

Ver el moretón en su pareja, cimentó su decisión de llevar a Louis a casa con él esa misma noche. No había manera de que lo dejara solo en la ciudad cuando el chico aparentemente no podía cuidarse por sí solo.

A Harry no le importaba que Louis fuera débil. Para eso estaba él. Para protegerlo, cuidar de él y amarlo. Su desgarbado hombre ajustaría perfectamente con las otras parejas que vivían en la casa.

Harry solo tendría que advertirle a Louis que se mantuviera lejos de Cecil y sus locos planes.

A la pareja del Alfa se le ocurrían infinidad de planes para mantener a los guerreros corriendo a buscarlos. Cecil no era una mala pareja, solo una que se aburría extremadamente, tomando el el entretenimiento en sus propias manos y arrastrando a todas las demás parejas en sus travesuras.

Ellos regresaron a la tienda de tatuajes, Harry se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, lanzándola a una de las sillas vacías, buscó a su tatuado amor.

—¿Louis?— gritó entrando en el cuarto de atrás.

—Voy. —Louis salió del cuarto del fondo con sus brazos llenos de pequeñas cajas que parecía que se iban a caer en cualquier momento.

Harry tomó algunas de las cajas, ayudándolo a llevarlas detrás del mostrador. Harry comenzó a abrirlas y a darle a su pareja los accesorios del interior, inhalando el magnífico aroma de Louis, mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a abrir cajas. Estando tan cerca de él, tenía su erección presionando el frente de sus jeans. Maldición, él lo quería.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre además de Silver?— Louis preguntó mientras aceptaba la bolsa de anillos para el ombligo de manos de Harry.

—Harry. —Sonrió cuando las cejas de Louis se elevaron.

—¿Es esa también tu personalidad?*— Harry se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar reírse. La forma como lucía el rostro de su pareja era cómica. Los ojos de Louis estaban más abiertos, y su boca entreabierta. Harry moría por inclinarse y besar esos deliciosos y apetecibles labios.

 _(*. En el libro original, se refiere al nombre del personaje adaptado a_ _Harry_ _, Loco. Una vez adaptado la frase carece de su sentido, pero se deja de todas formas)_

—Solo cuando es necesario. —Harry a propósito sostuvo una bolsa fuertemente así su pareja tenía que tomarla de su mano. Él quería el contacto de pie con piel. Todo era correcto ahora. La electricidad se disparó por su brazo cuando los dedos de Louis lo rozaron.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces, ¿por qué querías verme?— Louis acomodaba los artículos en el escaparate de vidrio, mirando a todos lados menos a Harry. Él sabía que su pareja era joven y que necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse a que alguien tan grande como Harry se interesara en él. Si el chico solo supiera que sería la persona más a salvo en el planeta cuando la ira de Harry sobreviniera.

Él nunca haría nada que lo lastimara.

—Me miraste a los ojos anoche. Quería verte de nuevo, charlar y conocerte. —Harry tomó las cajas vacías y las llevó al cuarto de atrás, apilándolas cerca de la puerta.

Louis lo siguió. —¿Por qué?— Le sorprendió que su pareja se viera tan impactado.

_«¿Acaso no sabe lo absolutamente hermoso que es?»_

Él regresó hacia el mostrador y tomó la última de las cajas vacías. Louis lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Harry tenía una urgencia de pavonearse pero lo pensó mejor. Habría tiempo para mostrar sus habilidades después. Ahora era el tiempo de conocerse mejor.

—Si tienes que preguntar eso, entonces no has salido con la gente correcta. —Harry empujó el pensamiento de que su pareja hubiera estado en los brazos de otro hombre fuera de su cabeza. Ese solo pensamiento envió oleadas de ira a través de él.

Realmente podría volverse loco si pensaba demasiado en eso. Pero aun así, el chico debía de tener una fila de citas hasta voltear la esquina. Muy mal, ellos perderían su oportunidad una vez que Harry entrara en la vida del hombre.

—Supongo que no. —Louis se frotó el brazo izquierdo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba el pecho de Harry. Su pareja se veía inseguro o quería decir algo más. Harry sonrió ante la inseguridad y timidez que se veía en los ojos azulados de Louis.

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar* dado que la perdiste?— Harry quería más tiempo con Louis. Quería más tiempo para conocerlo y convencerlo de que no estaba seguro quedándose solo.

 _(*. En Estados Unidos la cena suele ser a las seis de la tarde._ )

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a trabajar. —Louis tomó las cajas que Harry había apilado, doblándolas en una pila plana. Harry tomó algunas de ellas e hizo lo mismo.

—Uh, Louis. Estás en tu trabajo. —Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—Mi otro trabajo. —Louis suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Si, tengo otro.

—¿Cuántos trabajos tienes?— Oh, eso no era bueno. Su pareja no debería trabajar hasta morir. Él ni siquiera debería trabajar en absoluto. Harry tenía unas muy buenas inversiones, y Louis estaba a punto de ser cuidado con eso.

Cuando uno vive tanto tiempo como los shifter lo hacen, no es difícil construir una fortuna con tanto tiempo. Especialmente cuando eres bueno jugando en la bolsa, como Maverick resultó ser.

—Bueno, este y otro como encargado en un mini-mercado. ―Louis tomó la pila de cajas, empujó la puerta trasera abriéndola y las lanzó al contenedor de basura.

Harry revisó el callejón para asegurare de que no hubiera nadie afuera. Podría haber aun luz de día, pero los crímenes sucedían a toda hora, especialmente en los callejones. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para que su pareja volviera a entrar.

—¿Trabajas de noche? ¿Arriesgándote al peligro?— Harry estaba a punto de volverse loco. ¿Qué si alguien entraba a robar y lo lastimaba? ¿Quién lo protegería? Esos lugares eran conocidos por sufrir robos a mano armada, matando casi siempre a los encargados. Infiernos, no.

—Hay que pagar las cuentas. —Louis se rió nervioso.

—Necesitamos hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de tu otro trabajo?— Eso es, su pareja iría a casa con él.

Le iba a explicar todo y esperar que el chico no se volviera loco, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No había manera en el infierno que Harry lo dejara aquí.

—En tres horas.

—Hey, Mark —Harry gritó desde la puerta de atrás—. Voy a llevar a Louis a casa, ¿está bien?

—Si, adelante —Mark le contestó gritando.

—No puedo hacer eso. Necesito el dinero. —Louis se veía al borde del pánico.

—Entonces te pagaré por tu tiempo. Vamos. —Harry tomó a Louis del brazo y lo acompañó de vuelta al edificio tomando su chaqueta de cuero y dejando que Louis tomara su chaqueta. Él no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Harry atravesó la ciudad, viendo cómo rápidamente el vecindario se convertía en un sector de mala muerte a medida que se acercaban al departamento de Louis.

Se frotó la mandíbula, muriéndose por dar vuelta con la camioneta e ir directo a su casa a pesar de cualquier protesta. Por el amor de Dios, ahí había traficantes de drogas en cada esquina.

Louis señaló su edificio y Harry llevó la camioneta al frente de eso.

Harry se quedó mirando el grafiti pintado en las paredes del exterior del edificio y gruñó. Buen dios, Louis arriesgaba su vida cada vez que salía de su departamento por cómo se veía el vecindario. Arriesgaba su vida dentro de su departamento viviendo en esta área.

—Vamos. —Harry apagó el motor y salió, caminó hacia el lado del pasajero y lo ayudó. La camioneta era alta, y aunque Louis media uno sesenta y dos, él aun sentía la necesidad de mimarlo, eso y el hecho de que ese lugar lo tenía nervioso.

Louis guió a Harry escaleras arriba hacia su departamento. Harry notó los focos del pasillo quemados y los desastrosos escalones que crujían bajo su peso. Este edificio debería ser demolido.

Harry estaba horrorizado de pensar que su pareja vivía aquí. Se mantuvo cerca de Louis mientras se acercaban a la puerta que parecía que no podía detener una maldita cosa, ni siquiera una brisa fría.

—Aquí estamos. —Louis le quitó la llave a la puerta y guió a Harry al interior.

Harry miró alrededor. Era el típico departamento de una sola recámara. Una sala con escasos muebles, una pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos sillas, un pasillo que salía de la cocina y que debía conducir a la recámara y al cuarto de baño.

Estaba limpio y bien cuidado. Gracias a los dioses no reflejaba el horrible exterior del edificio de departamentos. El lugar se veía como si Louis hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo por convertirlo en un hogar.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?— Louis dejó sus llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta.

Harry arqueó una ceja ante un pedazo de cartón sobre la mesa con líneas dibujadas de llaves, cartera y algo que parecía un rectángulo. Las líneas se parecían a las que se hacen en la escena de un crimen al delinear el cuerpo. ¿Era su memoria tan mala? Observó con curiosidad a Louis mientras dejaba las llaves en el lugar delineado, también la cartera. La tercera línea debía ser para el correo porque ahí no dejó nada.

_¿Qué pasaba con eso?_

Alejó la vista, se limpió la garganta y miró a su pareja.

—Quiero que te sientes para esto. —Harry movió la mano señalando el sofá, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá. ¿Por dónde podría comenzar?

—Está bien, ¿es tan malo?— Louis se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó por la puerta. Harry estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera una línea en la pared para eso.

—No, solo... diferente. —Harry se sentó al lado de él tratando de pensar en cómo decírselo. —¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí?

—Eres caliente si es lo que estás preguntando. —Louis se ruborizó y se acercó un par de centímetros. ¿Era lujuria lo que había en los ojos de su pareja? Harry luchaba contra la urgencia de tomarlo en el sofá.

 _«Explicación_ _primero»_ _._

—No, pero gracias. ¿Quiero decir una atracción, una necesidad de estar cerca de mí?— Su pareja tenía que sentirla, Harry la sentía, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Algo así.

—Quizás no estoy preguntando correctamente. —Harry se sentía frustrado. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo más simple, de lo que ya lo hacía?

Esto no estaba yendo de la manera que él había pensado. Pasó su mano por su cara, exprimiéndose el cerebro para hacer que su pareja viera de lo que hablaba.

—¿Quieres decir que si siento una conexión?

—Sí. ¿La sientes?

—Algo así. —Louis se ruborizó de nuevo y se acercó otro par de centímetros.

Harry estaba cansado de tratar de explicarse mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de jalar a su pareja a sus brazos, entonces, ¿por qué tratar?

Jaló a Louis hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Su pareja gimió y tomó su camisa en un puño jalando a Harry más cerca.

Él había sabido que esos labios podían saber tan bueno como se veían. Harry empujó a Louis quien quedó acostado de espaldas, subiéndose sobre él, mientras profundizaba el beso, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Louis. Se empujó contra el duro pene de Louis, pasando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Louis.

 _«Al_ _infierno_ _con eso, sexo primero, explicación_ _después»_ _._

Louis jaló su camisa. —Fuera. —La desgarró desesperadamente.

Harry se apartó, quitándose la camisa sobre su cabeza y lanzándola a un lado. Levantó a Louis de sus axilas y chupó un pezón dentro de su boca, el sabor salado de la piel hizo que sus sentidos rugieran a la vida.

Louis arqueó su espalda, tomando el cabello de Harry mientras empujaba su pene contra la endurecida erección de Harry. La acción hizo que Harry quisiera desesperadamente enterrar su pene dentro de Louis. Su pareja se retorcía debajo de él, levantando su ingle más alto, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro. Sus penes danzaban, uno alrededor del otro, y la fricción tenía jadeando a Harry.

Harry besó su camino por el pecho de Louis hasta que llegó a la pared de flamas que rodeaban el cuello de Louis. Harry trazó el tatuaje con su lengua, presionando su duro cuerpo contra el de Louis.

Mordió la manzana de Adán de Louis, lamiéndolo después. Harry lamió su camino al hombro de Louis, a un tatuaje en forma de S, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Harry no podía tener suficiente. Él tenía que estar en el interior de esta celestial criatura.

Apartándose, Harry rápidamente pateó sus botas a un lado y se quitó los jeans, entonces los calcetines y los lanzó en la pila de ropa descartada.

—Santo infierno, hombre. —Su pareja lo miraba con sus enormes ojos. Su lengua se asomaba, pasando sobre su labio inferior. El ver esa pequeña y rosada punta hizo que el pene de Harry derramara pre semen.

—Ahora tú. —Harry jaló a Louis para que se pusiera de pie, ayudó a su pareja a desnudarse revelando un cuerpo tan jodidamente perfecto que Harry tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de aullar.

Harry estaba asombrado de la cremosa piel de Louis, de su complexión delgada y del pene duro como roca frente a sus piernas. Joder si no estaba muriéndose por hundirse en su interior en ese mismo segundo. Tomó a Louis en sus brazos y lo llevó cargado a través de la cocina y hacia el pasillo, pateó una puerta abriéndola.

—Ese es el cuarto de baño. —Louis se reía mientras Harry se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la recámara.

—Te hubiera tomado ahí si no hubiera encontrado la recámara. —Harry se reía. Subió a la cama de su pareja aun con su Louis en sus brazos, frotó su desnuda piel contra la de su pareja. La piel estalló en piel de gallina debido al contacto. Sus penes chocando uno con el otro, ambos derramando presemen en el bajo abdomen de Louis. El brillante líquido le hizo agua la boca a Harry.

Louis estaba acostado sobre su espalda mientras que Harry estaba en cuatro patas. Louis se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que el pene de Harry colgaba sobre él. —Hmm, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Louis tomó el pene y lamió el presemen que seguía goteando—. Mmm, sabes rico.

—Oh, Dios —Harry gemía mientras su pareja se retorcía debajo de él, chupando la cabeza de su pene dentro de su boca—. Louis. —Los brazos de Harry amenazaban con ceder ante las feroces y calientes manos de Louis que acariciaban su pene.

Harry estaba perdido en un mundo de lujuria. Su pareja estaba chupando la cabeza de su pene con tanto entusiasmo que Harry iba a explotar en cualquier momento. —Louis —dijo Harry de nuevo.

Louis lo chupó más profundo, tomando sus bolas y rotándolas en su mano, pasó los dedos por entre las bolas de Harry hacia su culo. Bombeaba la base del pene con su mano, hundiendo sus mejillas debido a la fuerte succión. Harry estaba perdiendo la cabeza mientras empujaba su pene totalmente hacia la garganta de su pareja.

Harry gritó el nombre de Louis mientras chorro tras chorro de su semen bañaba la parte de atrás de la caliente y suculenta boca de Louis. Se apartó y jaló a su pareja arriba de la cama. —Tienes una hermosa boca. —Harry lo besó y se saboreó a sí mismo en su pareja.

—Jódeme —Louis jadeaba—. Te necesito dentro de mí ahora.

—Planeo entrar en ese culo. —Harry tomó el lubricante, empapó los dedos y los deslizó dentro de la apretada entrada de su pareja, abriéndolos en tijeras y estirándolos hasta que su pareja se aflojó y se relajó. La anticipación era casi insoportable. Harry tuvo que buscar muy dentro de él la paciencia que no sabía que tenía para tomarse su tiempo en preparar a Louis.

Harry se limpió la mano en la sábana y empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás, la cabeza de su pene besó el apretado agujero. Harry tomó su pene y frotó la cabeza alrededor del agujero de Louis. Realmente podía sentir los músculos de Louis expandirse y contraerse contra la cabeza de su pene. El juego anal era frustrante, pero la sensación era erótica.

Se empujó hacia adelante y pudo sentir el calor tragar su sensibilizado pene tan pronto entró en él. La apretada banda de músculos apretó su eje, acariciando su pene, mientras empujaba centímetro a paciente centímetro su pene al interior.

—Oh, joder, sí. Más —Louis gritó, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, tomando todo lo que Harry le daba. Su pareja tomó sus hombros y lo bajó hasta que Harry sintió sus bolas golpeando el culo de su pareja—. Tan bueno —Louis gimió. Sus dedos se encajaron dentro de los hombros de Harry, sus uñas rompieron la piel y eso solo intensificó la experiencia sexual.

Harry se apartó hasta que solo la cabeza de su pene quedó dentro y volvió a empujarse, su pelvis golpeaba el culo de Louis. Empujó las piernas de su pareja más hacia atrás, teniendo mejor vista del culo que se tragaba su pene.

Su pene se deslizaba dentro y fuera y Harry lo veía con fascinación. La vista de los globos gemelos de su pareja apretados contra su cuerpo hizo que los dientes de Harry dolieran por morder.

—Silver. —La cabeza de Louis se movía alrededor—. Tu pene se siente tan malditamente bien en mi culo.

Harry movió las caderas más rápido, esas sexuales palabras hicieron que su lujuria se disparara a otro nivel. Podía sentir su sudor gotear por su espalda mientras tomaba fuertemente los tobillos de Louis, Harry notó que los dedos de los pies de su pareja se curvaban. ¿Cuánto eso subía su ego?

Sabía que no iba a durar. No con la vista debajo de él. El ver a Louis con los violentos estremecimientos de la pasión era intoxicante. Él podía beber esa vista y emborracharse con ella.

Luchó para evitar correrse tan rápidamente, jadeaba fuertemente mientras se concentraba en su amor. Louis era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto. La mano de Harry acarició suavemente el abdomen de Louis, sintiendo los músculos moverse bajo su mano.

—¿Te sientes bien, bebé? ¿Te gusta mi pene en tu culo?

—Infiernos sí. Sigue hablando de esa manera y voy a correrme.

Harry gruñó, empujándose más duro mientras hablaba sucio. Nunca había tenido un amante que verbalizara sus pensamientos en la cama, y joder si eso no era enormemente excitante.

—Quiero reclamarte, Louis. —Harry jadeó cuando la necesidad de correrse se acercaba.

—Uh-huh. —La cabeza de Louis se movió de un lado a otro, sus labios se abrieron mientras sus manos dejaban los hombros de Harry y tomaban las sábanas, apretándolas con sus puños. Harry sabía que su pareja no había entendido lo que había dicho, pero cuando Louis gritó mientras su pene hacía erupción sin siquiera tocarlo, eso hizo que Harry olvidara lo que estaba pensando.

Las manos de Louis volaron hacia arriba y empujaron los hombros de Harry, cuando vio que los dientes de Harry se alargaban y sus ojos cambiaban.

—No, no, no —gritó mientras trataba de liberarse de Harry.

—Sí. ¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Harry se inclinó, listo para hundir sus caninos.

—No. Harry, sal de mí —Louis le rogó.

—No me temas. Nunca te lastimaría. —Harry podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su pareja. Él quería remplazarlo de nuevo con lujuria. Le confundía que Louis hubiera dicho no al reclamo.

Él se apartó, mirando a su pareja con total asombro. Nunca nadie había dicho no. ¿Anularía eso cualquier nuevo intento?

Santa mierda, ¿Qué había hecho Louis?

🥀

—¿Por qué me rechazaste?— Harry se veía realmente enojado. Louis no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Empujó el musculoso pecho de nuevo, esta vez Harry se movió rodándose en la cama.

—Yo–Yo—oh mierda. —Louis corrió fuera del cuarto, con su cabeza hecha un torbellino. ¿Podría ser? ¿Era eso posible?

—Louis, detente —Harry le gritó, pero Louis no podía. Las posibilidades de encontrar a otro como él eran astronómicas. Nunca en sus veintitrés años se había cruzado con alguien más que pudiera extender sus dientes.

—Te tienes que ir —Louis gritó tomando los jeans y empujando sus piernas dentro de ellos. Él no podía tratar con esto ahora, ¿Por qué tenía tantas dificultades con sus jeans? Esperó hasta que la mezclilla finalmente se aflojó y sus pies salieron.

—No hasta que me digas qué sucede —Harry demandó. El hombre estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho, gloriosamente desnudo. Louis no podía pensar bien ahora. Hizo lo único que podía hacer. Mostrárselo podría ser mejor que cualquier explicación que pudiera dar.

—Esto —dijo Louis mientras sus pequeños caninos descendían. Eran pequeños, casi del tamaño de los de un gato de casa. No tan largos y gruesos como los que había visto en Harry.

—Joder, eres un media raza.

—Dime, Louis. —Harry gruñó—. Si eres una were criatura, entonces sabes del reclamo, y sabes que no deberías haber dicho no. No estoy seguro de las consecuencias que habrá a causa de la negación. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ahora pueda reclamarte.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, la parte de atrás de sus piernas golpearon el sofá. A Louis no le gustaba lo enojado que se veía Harry. Él no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si Silver pudiera dañarlo físicamente.

—No sé nada. No sé qué soy, ni por qué mis dientes crecen. Por qué mis ojos se vuelven rojos o por qué en ocasiones tengo urgencia de aullar.

Louis cayó en el sofá, llorando dentro de sus manos. Él no tenía esperanzas de que Harry le explicara todo eso. Había buscado respuestas por años, y tenía a alguien en su sala que podría dárselas y se moría de miedo. Por qué estaba tan asustado era una buena pregunta. Quizás él estaba asustado de finalmente descubrir lo que era.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Cuál de tus padres es un lobo?

Louis jadeó. —¿Soy un lobo?

🥀

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aliviar su ansiedad, acarició su espalda. —Mi papá, puedo suponerlo. Mi mamá me dijo que ella estuvo con él solo una noche, y nueve meses después nací yo. Cuando era un niño, en ocasiones cuando me enojaba, tú sabes, rabieta de niños. Bueno, mi rabieta consistía en que mis dientes se alargaban. Mi mamá dijo que debía esconder eso, y que nunca hablara de eso. Así que no tengo ni idea de lo que es una reclamación. —Louis secó sus ojos.

Ver a su pareja llorar desgarraba el corazón de Harry. Él haría todo por alejar ese dolor.

Se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de intentar reclamarlo de nuevo, ¿o intentarlo estaría fuera de lugar? Él estaba demasiado confundido ahora, y demasiado ocupado calmando a Louis como para enojarse. Su pareja no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía seguir enojado con él si él no tenía ni idea de lo que era?

—Oh, cachorro. —Harry jaló a Louis a su regazo, besándolo suavemente mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de su pareja―. Tienes medio lobo en tu interior. Siendo una raza completa, puedes cambiar a la forma de lobo. Nosotros tenemos una pareja de por vida y tú eres la mía. Reclamarte te enlazaría conmigo y conectaría nuestras almas.

—¿Realmente estás loco? Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Ese es un gran paso cuando solo acabas de seconocerme. —Harry sonrió y su pareja tomó sus hombros tratando de moverlo—. Lo sé, yo lo inicié durmiendo contigo tan pronto. ―Louis bajó la cabeza—. Pero eso es solo físico.

Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis, levantando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Porque nosotros vivimos mil años y eso es mucho tiempo para estar solo. Ya viví ciento veinte tres años de esa manera. Soy un cachorro comparado con los otros guerreros. —Harry se rió—. Pero no les digas que te dije eso.

—Guau, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto se vive siendo media raza?— Algo de la tensión dejó el cuerpo de su pareja, siendo reemplazada por curiosidad.

—Quinientos años, pero si nos enlazamos vivirás tanto como yo. Los humanos podrían matar por la longevidad que los lobos experimentamos, aparte de otros atributos, y es por eso que guardamos el secreto celosamente. Nadie quiere terminar en un laboratorio de experimentos.

—Eso es mucho para pensar, Harry. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? Te prometo que no iré a ningún lado. —Louis lo miraba a los ojos, lleno de arrepentimiento—. Siento haber dicho que no. No estoy listo, pero eso no significa que quiera cancelarlo. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Tendría que ver. Entre tanto, ¿podríamos por favor terminar de tener sexo? Mis bolas se están poniendo azules. —Harry se puso de pie con su pareja en sus brazos y lo llevó a la recámara.

Acostó a Louis, pasó su lengua por el abdomen y esternón de Louis, lamiendo cada pezón por turnos.

Harry trazó el circular disco con sus caninos, su pareja se estremeció debajo de él. Su lengua lamió el rastro, y siguió con el otro lado.

Harry no tuvo resistencia cuando deslizó su pene al interior, Louis aún seguía estirado del momento anterior. Su ondulado cabello creaba un velo mientras él empujaba su cadera adelante y atrás.

Las manos de su pareja tomaron el cabello de Harry y arqueó la espalda. Harry bajó para capturar suavemente los labios de Louis. Mordió y chupó, jalando el labio inferior dentro de su boca.

—Dios, eres bueno en esto —dijo Louis exhalando.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Me alegra que lo creas. —Harry separó más las rodillas para empujarse más profundamente.

Sintió la suave carne estirarse alrededor de él mientras Harry rápidamente se dirigía a su liberación, tomó el pene de su pareja que había regresado a la vida y lo jaló en su mano, sintiendo la euforia de su pareja mientras Louis gritaba.

—Eso es bebé, córrete para Harry —dijo Harry.

Harry llevó su mano a la boca, lamiendo el sabor de su pareja desde su piel. El sabor explotó en su lengua, mientras Harry aumentaba el ritmo, entrando más duro en el culo de Louis.

El hormigueo de su columna escalaba desde sus bolas y explotó dentro de la apretada entrada de su pareja. —Mierda —siseó con toda su energía drenándose de él.

Harry se apartó y cayó en la cama, jalando a su pareja con él. ―Mío. —Harry besó la sien de su pareja. Ya sea que el reclamo funcionara o no, Louis siempre sería suyo.

🥀

Louis se acostó en la cama después de que Harry se fuera, explicándole que él tenía algo que hacer que se llamaba patrullar. Harry había discutido con él durante un rato acerca de que Louis fuera con él, pero eso no era tan fácil. Su pareja se fue diciéndole a Louis que regresaría.

_Pareja._

La mente de Louis giraba con interminables preguntas. Preguntas que esperaba que Harry pudiera contestar.

La única cosa que seguía regresando a la vanguardia era ¿cómo el destino lo había elegido para Harry? En una misma noche él descubrió que era un lobo y que tenía una pareja. Siempre era mucho tiempo y Louis necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Se sentía tan abrumado. No era como si pudieran separarse si no funcionaba.

Eso era de por vida, y una muy larga vida.

Harry prácticamente le había rogado que se mudara con él. ¿Cómo podría? Primero que nada, él no conocía al hombre bien. Era estúpido mudarse, y aunque él era desmemoriado, siempre pensaba las cosas primero. ¿Qué con sus otras responsabilidades?

No, él tenía que tomar la decisión correcta. Si Harry realmente quería estar con él, el lobo tendría que darle algunas citas primero.

Él podía saltar a la cama con Harry en un parpadeo. Pero un compromiso requería tiempo.

🥀

—¿Qué infiernos se supone que haga, Maverick? Él se rehúsa a venir a casa conmigo. Insiste en que tengamos citas primero para conocernos mejor. ¿Eso anuló el reclamo?— Harry se paseaba sobre la alfombra de la oficina de Maverick.

Después de hacer el amor con Louis dos veces, él había hablado hasta tener la cara azul, pero Louis no quiso venir a casa con él, insistiendo en que necesitaba trabajar y que no se iba a mudar con alguien al que acababa de conocer.

Harry no podía entender la lógica detrás de eso. Ellos eran pareja. ¿Cuánto más podrías conocer a un hombre más que eso?

—Ten citas con él, ¿qué más puedes hacer? No sé nada sobre el rechazo de un reclamo. Veré si puede revertirse. Para serte honesto Harry, nunca había oído que una pareja dijera no. Espero que haya algo en los archivos que conteste tu pregunta. —Maverick pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Estoy atónito.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Ya me siento como una mierda ―Harry gruñó y seguió paseándose.

—¿Por qué no te mudas a la ciudad con él, hasta que él acepte?— Maverick se recargó en su silla estudiando cuidadosamente a Harry.

Harry dejó de pasear y miró a Maverick. —Sabes tan bien como yo que mi lobo se volvería loco viviendo en un espacio tan pequeño y sin un lugar para correr, pero estaré ahí en cada oportunidad que tenga. —Harry se dejó caer en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio de su Alfa. —¿Podrías no mencionarle esto a nadie más? No necesito a Cecil robando un carro para ir a la ciudad a darle algo de sentido común a mi pareja.

Maverick se encogió de hombros.

Cecil, la pareja del Alfa, era travieso pero bien intencionado. Él realmente podría ir a tratar de ayudar a Harry.

Sabía que Maverick amaba a su pareja con cada uno de sus alientos, pero todo el mundo en ocasiones deseaba que pudiera atar a Cecil al sofá del estudio y nunca dejarlo ir. Era agotador rastrear al hombre, especialmente cuando él se llevaba a las otras parejas.

—Ni una palabra —Maverick prometió.

—Gracias. Tengo el deber de patrullar esta noche y entonces iré a ver a mi pareja. —Harry se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su Alfa antes de girarse para irse.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sabes que te lo permitiré. Si decides que la ciudad es donde debes estar ahora, solo avísame. Hawk, o alguien más se encargará, nadie puede impedir que estés con tu pareja. —Maverick palmeó la espalda del lobo y entonces ellos salieron de la oficina.

—Lo sé, gracias. —Harry subió las escaleras y trató de pensar en una forma de traer a su pareja aquí. La ciudad no era segura para él. Harry sabía que ningún lado lo sería a menos que Louis estuviera a su lado.

Sacudía la cabeza mientras entraba a su recámara, abrió la cómoda y sacó ropa. Tenía que haber alguna solución que no había visto.

Harry había sido honesto cuando le dijo a Maverick que no podía mudarse a la ciudad. Él y su lobo se volverían locos. Ellos necesitaban espacio para correr y privacidad.

La ciudad no ofrecía eso.

Harry revisó una vez más la ropa que había sacado de su cómoda antes de bañarse. La única razón por la que él usaba ropa era porque los guerreros se enojaban si caminaba con su desnudo culo frente a sus parejas.

Entre la manada eso no era un problema, pero tendían a ser muy territoriales con sus hombres.

🥀

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry iba a la ciudad a ver a Louis, nunca lo presionaba y siempre recorrían la ciudad cuando su pareja no tenía trabajo, lo que era raro.

Harry había caído de cabeza enamorándose del sexy hombre. Lo sabía desde el momento en que puso los ojos en Louis, pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos más lograba conocer a su pareja y a él realmente le gustaba lo que descubría.

Ellos tenían sexo cada vez que tenían un momento privado, pero Harry no trató de reclamarlo de nuevo.

Él aun esperaba que Maverick encontrara la respuesta y que Louis le dijera que estaba listo.

La atracción lo volvía loco, pero logró mantenerse controlado. Aunque cada vez era más y más duro dejarlo. Cuando regresaba a la Villa Brac, una parte de él se quedaba con su pareja. Esas partes estaban empezando a acumularse, dejándo un gran hoyo en él sin Louis.

Harry alimentó a su pareja con otro pedazo de pay de lima que ellos habían comprado en una panadería a unas cuadras de distancia.

—¿Aun no estás listo?— Harry había sido paciente, saliendo con Louis como él se lo pidió y pasando juntos todo el tiempo que sus horarios les permitían, pero estaba cansado de irse a la cama solo, cansado del hoyo que se extendía. Esta era la primera vez que preguntaba desde aquella desastrosa noche.

—No puedo mudarme. No te he dicho esto, pero... —Louis tomó una profunda e insegura respiración—. La razón por la que siempre estoy presionado por dinero y que tengo dos trabajos es porque ayudo a mi mamá. Tengo una hermanita de cinco años llamada Melonee. Yo les ayudo económicamente. Mi mamá tiene artritis y está realmente mal, y es difícil para ella trabajar un turno completo. Ella me necesita. Ellas me necesitan.

—Yo puedo ayudar...

Su pareja levantó las manos y comenzó a moverlas de atrás hacia adelante. —No. No quiero que me apoyes en esto. Ellas son mi responsabilidad. No hablemos más de dinero. —Louis tomó el tenedor y alimentó a Harry con un pedazo de pay.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a su pareja mientras pensaba en lo noble de su acto y cómo eso lo estaba agotando.

Su pareja siempre se veía cansado, y sospechaba que su falta de memoria se debía a la falta de sueño. Harry estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la tienda admirando a Louis.

—Le pregunté a mi mamá sobre mi papá. —Louis no miraba a Harry mientras tiraba el contenedor del pay.

—¿Y qué te dijo?— A Harry se le secó la boca. Él sabía que era un doloroso asunto en la familia de su pareja, pero Louis quería respuestas.

Él se había vuelto loco pensando que quizás Harry podría ser su padre. Pero Harry le había asegurado a Louis que él nunca había dormido con una mujer en su vida. Eso podría haber sido algo demasiado horripilante.

Además, él sabía que el padre de Louis debió haber sido la pareja de su madre, lo que traía la pregunta de, ¿cómo pudo haberla dejado?

—Ella lloró y dijo que no quería hablar de eso. Nunca. —Las mandíbulas de Louis se tensaron y Harry pudo ver que su pareja luchaba por no llorar.

—Eso estará encabezando mi lista de prioridades, descubrir tu linaje. —Harry palmeó el trasero de Louis mientras iban al frente de la tienda.

Qué lindo trasero tenía.

Imágenes de él hundiéndose en esa tierna carne llegaron a sus ojos. Demasiado mal que Louis tuviera que trabajar, y luego, que trabajara aún más. Harry se sacudió toda esa locura de la cabeza.

—¿Terminaron?— Mark les preguntó, tomando una revista de motocicletas.

—Si, gracias. —Harry se sentó y jaló a su pareja a su regazo.

—No hay problema. Louis es un buen chico. Trato de ayudarlo tanto como puedo. —Mark le dio la vuelta a la hoja sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Hola. Estoy aquí, chicos. —Louis movió sus manos en el aire.

Mark y Harry se rieron. —Sabemos que estas aquí, malcriado ―Mark bromeó.

Harry le había preguntado a Mark si era gay, él se había reído y negó con la cabeza diciéndole a Harry que él era hetero. Mark le dijo a Harry que él no tenía problemas con las preferencias de la gente, así que Harry podía mimar y besar a Louis todo el día y a él no le iba a molestar, no es que pudiera detener al guerrero.

Los dos se habían hecho buenos amigos en el mes que Harry llevaba yendo ahí.

Mark era tranquilo y no estaba inclinado a compartir mucho. Él sería un buen guerrero si fuera de la manada. El tipo tenía el físico y definitivamente también tenía la actitud para serlo.

—Bueno, tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo. —Louis se empujó a si mismo del regazo de Harry, y fue por su chaqueta.

—Sabes que él no va a marcharse con su mamá y su hermana viviendo aquí. —Mark dejó la revista en su regazo.

Harry no le había dicho a Mark acerca de su lobo, y le había advertido a Louis que tampoco revelara su existencia. Solo un humano sabía de ellos y el Alfa Maverick estaba listo para matar al humano y al Centinela Cody por su torpeza.

La única razón por la que Frank seguía vivo era porque había dado su palabra de no decirle a nadie, pero si alguna vez Maverick se sintiera amenazado, él podría matar a Frank y a Cody en un milisegundo.

Proteger a las parejas era todo lo que importaba. Pero si Harry fuera a revelárselo a alguien, sería a Mark.

Aunque, no le haría eso a él. Harry sentía que eso podría ser una carga para su amigo en lugar de una ventaja. Así que lo guardaba para sí mismo.

—Lo sé. Estoy pensando en cómo solucionar eso. —Harry se puso de pie cuando Louis entró con su chaqueta—. ¿Listo?

—Sí.

Harry sostuvo la puerta abierta y guió a su pareja a la camioneta. Él llevaba a Louis al trabajo cada vez que venía.

Incluso trató de quedarse en el mini-mercado, pero el jefe de Louis era meticuloso acerca de ver los videos de seguridad cada mañana y reprendería a Louis acerca de tener a alguien en la tienda durante la noche. Así que Harry lo dejaba y se iba.

Llegó al estacionamiento y apagó el motor. —¿Tienes tu teléfono?

—Sí. —Louis sacó del bolsillo del frente el teléfono que Harry le había comprado.

Era algo que su pareja dejó que Harry hiciera. Harry había insistido que Louis tuviera uno por razones de seguridad, así ellos podían estar en contacto el uno con el otro. Louis había aceptado, diciéndole que había querido uno desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Llámame si me necesitas, incluso solo para decirme hola. ―Harry se inclinó hacia Louis, besándolo repetidamente. Cada vez era más y más duro alejarse—. Cuídate, revisa los alrededores, si tus vellos se erizan llámame.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Es el mismo sermón que me das cada vez que voy a salir. Al menos esta vez no tuve que regresar al departamento porque olvidé el teléfono.

 _—No lo apagues ni lo dejes fuera de tu vista o lo_ _olvidarás—_  Louis recitó con monótona voz.

—Engreído, dame otro beso. —Harry se acercó y jaló a Louis totalmente sobre él—. Te extraño. —Harry tomó sus labios en un profundo beso. Algunas noches él podía quedarse en el estacionamiento y ver a su pareja trabajar, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo, pero esta noche no era una de esas.

Tenía mil cosas que hacer, cosas que había estado posponiendo últimamente.

—Mantente a salvo. —Harry le dio un beso más antes de que Louis saliera de la camioneta. Él se quedó sentando viendo a su caliente pareja hasta que ya no estaba a la vista.

Harry sacó la camioneta del estacionamiento y se dirigió a la carretera de regreso a casa.

🥀

Louis pensaba acerca de la petición de Harry de mudase con él. Admitía que le intrigaba. ¿Habría hecho una elección correcta al decirle a Harry que no?

No, era mejor conocerse primero. Se sentía confiado en esa decisión. Louis empezó a acomodar la mercancía, abriendo las cajas y sacando el aceite de motor.

Los acomodó en los estantes tirando los más viejos hacia el frente.

Pateó las cajas vacías hacia el fondo y fue a tirarlas al contenedor de basura, Louis las lanzó dentro, no podía demorarse, no había nadie en la tienda ahora. Cerró la puerta trasera y regresó a limpiar. Todo estaba hecho, solo le faltaba trapear.

Louis pensó en Harry, en su hermoso cabello ondulado y sus ojos tan verdes. La manera en que lo veía y protegía de los peligros.

Quizás estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Haría cualquier cosa por emparejarse. Si fuera posible rehacerlo, Louis decidió que quería que Harry lo reclamara.

Ese mes había sido el más feliz de toda su vida. Harry lo hacía reír, lo hacía sentirse amado y más que todo lo hacía sentirse a salvo. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo hasta que Harry se lo mostró.

Aún tenía que imaginar cómo podría eso funcionar con su familia, pero odiaba cuando Harry se iba por las noches y odiaba tener dos trabajos. Louis aun quería trabajar, pero en la pequeña ciudad que Harry le había descrito. Se oía cool. Él había vivido en esta ciudad toda su vida, nunca exploró fuera de sus límites. ¿Cómo sería vivir en una pequeña ciudad?

—Miren quién está aquí, el loco tatuado que no nos compró la cena. Veo que tu ojo sanó.

 _«Oh,_ _joder»_ _._  Eran los tres chicos del restaurante soul. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

No ahora.

No cuando él había decidido dejar todo esto atrás. Tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Louis llevó las manos debajo de la registradora, presionando el botón verde de su teléfono celular. Mark sería la última persona a quien llamaría, pero Harry estaba patrullando y no sería capaz de ayudarlo.

Mark estaba mucho más cerca.

Louis rápidamente vio que estaba llamando. Sólo rezaba porque no lo enviara al correo de voz. Mark era su única esperanza.

—Ahora nos debes una cena y una buena montada a tu culo. ¿Crees que fue lindo que enviaras a esos tipos tras nosotros?— El líder avanzó hacia Louis, curvando sus labios en un gruñido.

¿Qué infiernos era el problema de este tipo?

¿Y por qué lo hacían a él el blanco de sus ataques?

Louis estaba aterrado. Él no podía encargarse de uno, mucho menos de tres.

Esto iba a ser realmente malo.

Rezaba por no tener que necesitar de un hospital cuando terminaran con él. ¿Por qué no podía ser esa noche una de las noches en las que Harry se quedaba en el estacionamiento? Su pareja se hubiera encargado de ellos incluso antes de que entraran a la tienda.

—Vamos, chicos. Démosle un poco de diversión al Señor  _yo-tengo-dos-hombres_. Dado que puedes manejar dos, no tendrás problemas para manejar tres. Espero que estés estirado y lubricado. —El chico se rió, tomando su entrepierna para mostrarle a Louis lo que quería decir.

Jaló a Louis sobre el mostrador, tirando todo al suelo, mientras lo jalaba hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. Louis luchaba como un loco. Ellos estaban a punto de violarlo, y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer.

—Toma sus piernas —el líder le gritó a uno de los otros dos hombres. Louis movía sus brazos alrededor golpeándolos, y pateaba de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse.

Su corazón estaba en su garganta y su estómago echo un gran nudo.  _«Por favor que alguien me_ _ayude»_ _._ Esta era una pesadilla que no quería.

Ellos lo empujaron dentro de la bodega. El líder empujó a Louis, y su abdomen golpeó contra algunas cajas de madera.

—Oh Dios, no... Por favor, no —le rogaba al hombre mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no quería estar ahí. Si solo pudiera desconectar su mente e ir a algún lugar donde estuvieran solo Harry y él.  _«Lo siento,_ _pareja»_ _._

—Yo lo dejaría si fuera tú.

Louis quería gritar de alegría ante la profunda voz. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento era lo único que oía.

¿Ese era realmente Mark?

—Nosotros solo estamos teniendo un poco de diversión. Él está totalmente de acuerdo —el líder dijo nerviosamente.

Louis gritó y corrió hacia Mark, colocándose detrás de él. ―No, no lo estoy. Ellos trataron de violarme. —Su voz se quebró al borde de la histeria. Las implicaciones de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder lo golpearon. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se derramaron, aliviado de no haber sido violado. Todo el cuerpo de Louis comenzó a temblar mientras se secaba los ojos con su manga.

—No lo creo. —Mark golpeó al primer tipo que se le acercó, derribándolo. Levantó al segundo tipo de la ropa, apretándole el cuello—. ¿Pensé haberles dejado claro que este hombre estaba fuera de sus límites imbéciles? —Mark señaló a Louis.

—Jódete. —El tercer imbécil se acercó a Mark con una navaja en su mano. Mark pateó su brazo y golpeó al chico en la cabeza con su puño derecho. El líder sacudió la cabeza y atacó a Mark de nuevo.

—¿Persistente pedazo de mierda, no es así?— Mark lo pateó con su pierna izquierda en el plexo solar. El líder cayó al suelo, gimiendo y no trató de levantarse de nuevo.

—Creo que necesitas calmarte. —Mark se giró hacia Louis con miedo en sus ojos—. ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Llamaste a Harry? ¿Ellos...? ―Mark revisaba su cara, tomando sus antebrazos con un fuerte agarre.

—No, no lo hicieron. Tú los detuviste. No llamé a Harry. Estabas más cerca. Y ellos no me lastimaron. —Louis abrazó la cintura de Mark, agradeciendo que su teléfono no lo hubiera mandado al correo de voz y la cordura de Louis por el desagüe.

—Llámalo. —Mark sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a la policía.

Louis fue al mostrador, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Harry. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, apenas era capaz de mantener el teléfono en su oreja.

—Louis, ¿qué está mal?— dijo Harry automáticamente asumiendo lo peor. Louis nunca llamaba cuando estaba trabajando en el mini-mercado. Temía que tuviera problemas.

—Ellos... —comenzó a sollozar en el teléfono. Nada coherente que Harry fuera capaz de entender—. Violar... —Louis cayó de rodillas, y el teléfono se salió de sus manos.

Luces comenzaron a iluminar las paredes y Louis supo que la policía había llegado.

El carro de la policía llegó al frente de la tienda y dos oficiales bajaron. Louis se enderezó cuando oyó que ellos entraban, olvidó el teléfono. Se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¿Alguien llamó sobre un asalto e intento de violación?— uno de los oficiales le preguntó a Louis.

—Si, yo lo hice. —Mark salió de atrás—. Esos tres hombres de ahí, tomaron por la fuerza a mi amigo, lo llevaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda e intentaron violarlo.

—Pero él es un hombre —el otro policía dijo antes de que pudiera evitarlo, con una expresión de total malestar en su cara.

—¿Y qué?— Mark gruñó.

—Necesitamos interrogar a esos tres. ¿Dices que están al fondo?— El policía miró a Mark de camino hacia el pasillo que conducía a la parte de atrás, la incredulidad se reflejaba en su cara.

—Sí. Están atrás. —Mark señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro y pasó su brazo alrededor de Louis, el policía frunció el ceño visiblemente.

Uno de ellos fue hacia donde Mark señalaba y el otro interrogó a Louis.

—¿Los conoces?

Louis con su temblorosa mano se acomodó el cabello. —Tuve un encuentro con ellos hace un mes.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellos te asaltaron hace un mes?

—Sí, yo estaba en el restaurante soul de la avenida Lorain. Ellos me dijeron que me había metido en la fila y que tenía que pagar por su comida. Cuando traté de irme uno de ellos me golpeó en el ojo. —Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirando al policía que no era amigable con lo gay.

—¿Por qué no reportaste el incidente?

—Solo quería olvidarme de eso. —Dios, ¿por qué ellos no podían solo tomar a los tres hombres y llevárselos?

—¿Seguro que no son tus amigos y solo tuvieron una discusión? Sucede todo el tiempo. —El oficial sacó su libreta haciendo parecer que estaba escribiendo todo.

—No los conozco. Nunca los he visto antes. —Louis estaba de nuevo cerca de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué el policía no podía ser profesional? Mark lo jaló más cerca, y Louis estaba agradecido por el apoyo.

El otro oficial regresó a la tienda. —Ellos dicen que el chico estaba de acuerdo en tener sexo con ellos, y que su novio aquí se puso celoso.

—¡Él miente!— Louis gritó. Esto era irreal, estaba aterrado de que los policías pudieran creerle a esos imbéciles. Ellos para nada eran amables con Louis, y no estaban ayudando a nada—. La cámara de seguridad mostrará que ellos me forzaron a ir atrás.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que llevarlos. Dile a tu jefe que necesitamos la cinta. —Los dos oficiales se alejaron de Louis y Mark e informaron por la radio.

—¿Él supone que yo lo provoqué?— Louis bufó contra Mark—. No hice nada malo y soy tratado como un criminal. —Él tenía la urgencia de golpearlos en la cabeza con su propia libreta.

—Relájate, Lou, la cinta va a probar que ellos te forzaron. Ignora a los ignorantes policías. —Mark frotó el hombro de Louis con su mano.

Otro carro de policía llegó y se llevaron a los tres hombres. El primero de los oficiales, tomó la declaración oficial de Louis, diciéndole que tendría que ir en la mañana a la estación de policía.

—Imbéciles —Louis dijo cuándo ellos se iban. No solo los tres hombres habían tratado de violarlo sino que los policías habían tenido una actitud poco profesional.

Esperaba que ellos se ahogaran con sus donas.

Una camioneta azul llegó rechinando al frente de la tienda, un aullido le llegó. Oh, mierda, él había olvidado el teléfono. Olvidó decirle a Harry que él estaba bien. Louis llegó al mostrador y se agachó a tomar el teléfono celular que seguía conectado con el teléfono de Harry.

Harry se apresuró a tomar a Louis por la cintura y jalarlo a sus brazos. —Bebé, lo siento mucho —Harry se disculpó dentro del cuello de Louis. Él podía sentir a Harry temblando. No discutió cuando Harry lo llevó a la camioneta y lo subió.

—Por favor, perdoname. Sabía que ellos eran más y que estabas indefenso y te dejé aquí. —Harry apretó fuerte a Louis.

—Harry, estás aplastándome —Louis protestó. Se empujó contra el pecho del gran hombre, tratando de respirar de nuevo.

—Yo me fui y tú... ¿dónde diablos están ellos?— Los ojos de Harry se volvieron carmesí y sus colmillos descendieron. La rabia llenaba su expresión. Louis sabía que tenía que calmarlo y pronto.

—Ellos no están. Mark me salvó a tiempo. La policía se los acaba de llevar. —Louis pasó su mano por un lado de la cara de Harry. Aún estaba temblando, pero sus nervios habían empezado a calmarse desde que su pareja llegó.

—Oí la conversación. Los lobos Timber tenemos un oído excepcional. No creo que los policías te hayan creído por la manera en que esos bastardos te trataron. —Harry lo besó, y el alivio fluyó por su cara.

—¿Venías a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora? Llegaste muy rápido. —Louis apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, sintiendo la seguridad y la calidez ahora que su hombre estaba aquí. Eso solo confirmó su anterior resolución de salir de la ciudad, pero ¿qué haría con su mamá y su hermana?

Harry lo miró avergonzado. —Ciento sesenta.

—Harry, podrías haberte matado o matar a alguien más. No hagas eso de nuevo —Louis lo reprendió suavemente.

—Lo haré de nuevo cuando reciba una llamada como esa. ―Harry abrió la puerta de la camioneta, sacándolo y entrando a la tienda donde Mark esperaba.

Los nervios de Louis eran un desastre, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer calmado. Si él les dijera a esos hombres cómo realmente estaba de conmocionado, ellos no dejarían el tema y eso era algo que Louis desesperadamente quería dejar ahora. Olvidar incluso que sucedió.

—Gracias. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame y está hecho. Cualquier cosa. —Harry le dio un abrazo de hombre a Mark.

—Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría por un amigo. —Mark se encogió de hombros—. Y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¿Qué secreto?— La mirada de Harry era de cautela.

—Exactamente —Mark le sonrió a Harry y entonces se giró hacia Louis—. ¿Estás bien?

 _No_. —Si. Gracias por venir tan pronto.

Mark asintió hacia Louis, entonces salió de la tienda.

—¿Crees que lo sabe?— Louis le murmuró a Harry.

—Lo creo. —Harry le dijo a Louis que llamara al gerente y le dijera lo que había sucedido y que renunciaba. Harry amenazó con meterlo en la camioneta y amarrarlo si discutía sobre eso.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Louis tomó su abrigo y apagó las luces, indicando que la tienda estaba cerrada. Con la llave extra en la registradora, Louis cerró la puerta.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué sucede?— Harry lo ayudó a subir a la camioneta entonces se deslizó hacia su lado—. He decidido, ya sabes, estar contigo. —Louis tuvo un horroroso pensamiento—. ¿Si aún me quieres? —agregó rápidamente.

—¿Qué crees? Claro que lo quiero. Entonces, ¿te mudas conmigo? Ya tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. Mi amigo Cody es medio propietario de un restaurante y aceptó hacerte una prueba como mesero. No quiero que trabajes, pero sé que quieres apoyar a tu familia tú mismo. —Harry salió del estacionamiento—. Te llevaré a la casa de la manada esta misma noche, es preferible que hacerlo mañana. No quiero que pases un minuto más aquí.

—No le he dicho nada a Mark. Necesito decirle. —Con todo lo que había sucedido, Louis olvidó mencionarle su decisión a su viejo amigo y jefe.

—Yo ya había hablado con él. Está de acuerdo conmigo de que necesitas salir de la ciudad. —Harry entrelazó su mano con la de Louis, besó sus nudillos mientras manejaba con una mano. De alguna manera se sentía irreal que Harry lo quisiera y no solo porque eran pareja. Cualquiera podía ser su pareja, pero Harry actuaba como si él realmente lo quisiera. Quizás él no tenía la peor de las suertes, no con un hombre como ese sentado a su lado.

—Acerca de mi familia. ¿Podemos venir aquí una vez a la semana a verlas y darles algo de dinero? Necesito avisarle a mamá que me voy a mudar. —Louis subía los escalones hacia su departamento.

—Podemos regresar dentro de algunos días. Todo lo que necesites. —Harry le sonrió gentilmente.

—Ahí estás. No te había visto en un tiempo, —La señora Jackson dijo parada en el marco de su puerta. Él podía oír la suave risa de Harry. La señora Jackson era una anciana mujer que vivía en su edificio y que parecía tener la necesidad de hablar a gritos por lo que parecía una eternidad cuando todo lo que él siempre quería hacer, la mayoría de los días, era llegar a su departamento y lograr dormir. Suponía que sería la última vez que la vería.

—He estado trabajando. ¿Cómo está todo?— Louis quería solo pasar pero él no podía ser descortés. Sabía que ella estaba sola y que solo buscaba con quien charlar.

—Muy bien. El doctor dice que estoy en perfecto estado de salud para mi edad. Bueno, veo que tienes compañía. —Ella le dio un guiño a Harry—. Te dejo. Seguro que te detuviste por mí.

—Buenas noches. —Louis sonreía mientras guiaba a Harry a su departamento.

Gracias a los dioses a él no le tomó mucho empacar sus cosas. Solo tenía un puñado de cajas que podía usar. Fue al armario de la sala y sacó un rollo de cinta y luego fue a la cocina por un marcador. No estaba seguro de qué debía llevarse y qué debía dejar. Aunque Harry tenía una camioneta, él estaba muy cansado, después de trabajar en sus dos empleos, como para subir y bajar escaleras.

—Solo lleva lo que necesites. Ropa, fotografías, papeles importantes, cosas como esas. La casa tiene todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar —Harry le dijo.

Bueno, eso resolvía su dilema. —Las cosas están en mi recámara, ahora regreso. —Louis fue a su armario y tomó una maleta. No tenía mucha ropa. Cinco jeans y cinco camisetas, ropa interior y calcetines. No necesitaba mucho, y la mayoría de su dinero era para apoyar a su familia.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— Harry preguntó trayendo una caja para los artículos personales de Louis—. Supongo que nunca noté que usabas las mismas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Si, un chico no necesita mucho. Algo de ropa y un techo sobre su cabeza. —Louis cerró la maleta y miró alrededor para ver si olvidaba algo.

Él siempre olvidaba algo.

—No te preocupes, regresaremos dentro de unos días para entregar las llaves y ver si olvidaste algo. —Harry guió a Louis hacia la puerta.

Estaba agradecido de que su pareja supiera lo agotado que se encontraba.

Un viaje por las escaleras era todo lo que podía manejar ahora, después de lo que había sucedido. Una vez que la adrenalina despareció se sentía más agotado que de costumbre.

—Entonces, supongo que estoy listo. —Decir que Louis estaba nervioso era decir poco, pero él sabía que vivir aquí ya no era seguro, y empezaba a sentirse físicamente dolorido cuando Harry se alejaba. Podía sentir un vacío en su pecho por el anhelo cuando Harry no estaba alrededor.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí. —Ellos tomaron sus cosas y cerraron la puerta.

🥀

Harry miró a su pareja una docena de veces de camino a su casa. Aun no podía creer lo que casi le sucedió. La necesidad de ir a la estación de policía y matar a uno de esos bastardos era fuerte en él.

Agradeció al destino por haber enviado a Mark ahí. Ya fuera que supiera o no, Harry le debía el mundo por salvar a su pareja.

El destino parecía estar sonriéndole. Así que él sabía que esos tres imbéciles recibirían lo que se merecían. Tarde o temprano, ellos se iban a meter con la persona equivocada. Quizás fue algo afortunado el que Mark llegara primero. Habría tres humanos muertos que esconder si Harry hubiera estado ahí.

🥀

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa. Harry ayudó a Louis a llevar sus pertenencias adentro.

—Te daré un tour mañana, o debería decir, más tarde. Vamos a descansar. —Harry dejó la caja y la maleta cerca de la cómoda y le mostró a Louis el cuarto de baño para que pudiera tomar una ducha.

—Saldré en un momento. —Louis cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella. Santa mierda, este lugar era asombroso. Estaba sorprendido de que un mayordomo no abriera la puerta cuando llegaron.

Se desnudó, reguló el agua de la asombrosa ducha que tenía tres regaderas. Se colocó debajo de los chorros, de nuevo aliviado de que Mark lo hubiera salvado a tiempo.

Alejando sus pensamientos, Louis se enjabonó rápidamente y se enjuagó, cerró el agua y tomó una toalla. Guau, estaba caliente.

La envolvió alrededor de la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño. Vio la espalda de Harry. Él estaba acomodando la ropa de Louis en los cajones. Louis se quitó la toalla y subió a la cama sobre sus manos y rodillas y bajó los hombros.

—Santa jodida —Harry gruñó detrás de él.

—Emparéjate conmigo, Harry. —Louis vio sobre su hombro la boca de Harry abrirse más. Necesitaba la conexión con Harry y la necesitaba para borrar lo que había sucedido.

—Infiernos sí. —Su pareja se quitó la ropa lanzándola sobre su hombro, tomó el lubricante y subió detrás de él—. Espera. —Harry pasó su mano por la espalda de Louis—. ¿Qué si no funciona? El Alfa Maverick no ha sido capaz de encontrar nada sobre eso.

—No importa. Siempre te perteneceré solo a ti. —Louis movió sus caderas para que Harry lo tomara y no pensara en la posibilidad de que el reclamo podría no funcionar.

—Siempre, amor. —Harry lubricó sus dedos, y circuló con ellos el agujero de Louis.

Louis comenzó a temblar cuando los labios de Harry comenzaron a explorar su espalda con su lengua. Podía sentir los dedos de Harry entrar lentamente en él, y la cabeza de Louis cayó sobre sus hombros. Sus caninos se alargaron y sus ojos cambiaron. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el cuarto se volvió carmesí mientras Harry lo llevaba a otro reino. Uno lleno de erótico placer y traviesos deseos.

Louis no podía controlar más su cuerpo. Parecía tener mente propia, girando y danzando ante las caricias de Harry. Las manos de Louis recorrieron la cama y por su propia voluntad se aferraron a la cabecera mientras movía su culo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Te gusta esto, no es así, bebé. —La voz de Harry era baja y profunda, aumentando la euforia en Louis.

 _—Ah, ah, ah_. —Louis jadeó suavemente cuando Harry chupó su ano, su muñeca giró y masajeó su canal.

—Voy a jodidamente comerte vivo. —Harry tomó con su mano libre la cadera de Louis, levantándolo del colchón mientras lamía y chupaba a Louis con maestría.

—Hazlo, hazlo. Maldición, no te detengas _. Si, si, si,_  chupa mi culo. —Las palabras salían de su boca sin una estructura entre ellas, solo palabras llenas de lujuria que su cerebro sentía la necesidad de que salieran de su boca.

Harry lamió el camino de su culo hacia sus bolas, haciendo que Louis gritara impactado su aprobación.

Realmente había soltado un jodido grito agudo.

—Háblame, Louis. —La voz de Harry se quebraba por lo gruesa—. Solo ve por ello, bebé.

—Quiero sentirte jodiéndome. Que llenes mi culo con tu pene, Silver —Louis gritó.

Harry tomó el lubricante de la cama.

Louis gimió cuando Harry lo levantó y lo giró con una sola mano. 

Eso lo excitaba como el infierno,

—Jala tus piernas hacia atrás, bebé. —Harry palmeó su agujero y lubricó su pene. Louis estaba hechizado ante la vista. Su cabeza fue hacia atrás, concentrándose en las líneas del techo. Si él no lo hacía, su cuerpo iba a arder en llamas.

Louis comenzó a aflojarse, permitiendo que Harry se posicionara. —Esto no es lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Harry salió de la cama, extendió la mano hacia Louis levantándolo. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer. Harry lo guió a la mitad del cuarto y se detuvo. Lo levantó, Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Ten paciencia. Ya lo verás. —Harry sonrió cuando Louis frunció el ceño. Harry alineó su pene contra el culo de Louis y entonces se hundió hasta las bolas—. Sostente.

Louis se sostuvo más fuerte, mientras Harry cruzaba el cuarto y presionaba el botón de play del reproductor de CD. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Alguna vez has jodido y bailado al mismo tiempo?

Louis abrió más los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te voy a mostrar cómo se hace. —Harry le dio un guiño.  _Bruno_ _Mars_  comenzó a cantar  _'Granada'._  Harry bailó como si estuviera en un club nocturno, moviendo sus piernas alrededor, y Louis se reía mientras subía y bajaba en el pene de Harry. Repetidamente entrando y saliendo de su culo.

—¿Dónde infiernos aprendiste a moverte así? Me encanta esto.

—Vamos, bebé. Vamos a quemar la alfombra. —Harry chasqueó sus dedos y giró, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro. Louis se apartó y se carcajeó ante la ridícula situación.

Él tenía que decir algo, bailar y joder estaba bien, valía la pena, si solo fuera más coordinado. Harry tomó las caderas de Louis, hundiéndose en él mientras bailaba. Sus labios se acercaron a los de Louis, sus ojos se llenaron de travieso deseo. Harry levantó a Louis un par de centímetros y entonces empujó su pene más profundamente.

—Puedo montarte. Sigue bailando. —Louis sonrió y gimió al mismo tiempo.

—Tú lo pediste. —Harry arqueó la espalda y movió la cadera como si bailara hula hula, pero lentamente, mientras sus manos recorrían su cabeza—. Móntame, Lou. —La canción cambio a  _'Un Blues en la tienda de licores'._

 _«Oh_ _infiernos»_ _._  Harry bailaba y recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Louis, mientras lamía y chupaba el cuello de Louis. Harry gruñó moviendo sus caderas seductoramente y empujándose unas cuantas veces más, enviando su pene profundamente dentro del culo de Louis.

—Silver, si sigues así, voy a correrme. —Louis tomó los hombros de Harry fuertemente, sosteniéndose, mientras su pareja se movía de un lado a otro.

—Aun no, bebé. Aun no quiero que esto termine. —Harry bailó lentamente, sus ojos verdes miraban a Louis seductoramente.

Su piel estalló en piel de gallina, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry. Ellos bailaron lentamente, haciendo el amor no solo en el sentido físico, sino también emocional. Los ojos de Harry lo seducían de una manera en que el cuerpo no era capaz. Ellos llegaban profundamente a su alma, diciéndole lo mucho que Harry lo quería, lo mucho que él significaba para Harry solo con su mirada.

—Te amo, Louis. —Harry bailaba lentamente, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de Louis, su espalda y su trasero—. Nunca he sido tan feliz. Nunca. Pierdo la cabeza cada vez que te alejas. Honestamente no tienes idea de cuánto realmente te amo.

Louis tragó el nudo en su garganta. —También te amo. ―Enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry. Inhalando profundamente su aroma—. Nunca amé a nadie tan profundamente como ahora.

—¿Estás listo?— Harry giró las caderas lentamente, sus pies seguían un ritmo lento.

—Si, reclámame. —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando que Harry lo mordiera.

—Te amo —Harry dijo suavemente mientras besaba detrás de la oreja de Louis.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry. Ahora y más allá de la muerte.

Harry mordió su hombro y entonces hundió sus dientes, su pene entraba y salía con el ritmo de la canción. Louis giró la cabeza para darle más espacio, su pene se aplastaba entre ellos. Él gemía fuerte. —Jódeme, Silver.

Harry tomó los costados de Louis, sus caderas se movían más rápido arriba y abajo hacia Louis, entonces Louis gritó y se corrió. Su culo se apretó cuando sus bolas drenaron su semilla.

Harry lamió el cuello de Louis y entonces gritó su liberación, su cabeza cayo hacia atrás mientras Harry se corría dentro del caliente culo de Louis.

Harry tensó sus brazos alrededor de Louis, apretándolo con fuerza. —Funcionó, Louis —jadeó—. Funcionó, somos pareja.

Louis se sorprendió cuando sintió humedad en su hombro, debido a las lágrimas de Harry. Louis comenzó a reír de alegría, pero el llanto de Harry lo contagió haciéndolo llorar.

—Quise decir lo que dije. —Harry acunó su cara—. Te amo mucho.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Feliz de tenerlo en su interior. —Te amo mucho, Silver.

🥀

Harry cerró la puerta cuidadosamente mientras su pareja dormía pacíficamente. Louis se veía bien en su cama. Era un alivio finalmente tenerlo aquí. No más preocupaciones acerca de lo que podría sucederle, no más extrañarlo como el infierno.

—¿Funcionó?

Harry se sobresaltó. —Me asustaste. —Su corazón, latía salvajemente en su pecho. Normalmente, un lobo Timber tenía un oído superior, no podía ser sorprendido, pero con su mente ocupada viendo a Louis en la cama, su guardia estaba baja.

—Parece que vas a estar en los archivos con varias primicias. Nunca pensé que pudiera sorprenderte. —Maverick se reía—. Entonces, ¿funcionó?

Harry no podía evitarlo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Infiernos, sí. ―Chocaron los puños, y Harry sacó el pecho con orgullo—. Sabes que está en los genes.

—Es usualmente donde mantienes tu pene. —Maverick se carcajeó.

—Engreído. —Harry también se carcajeó.

—Estoy feliz de saber que funcionó. —Maverick palmeó su espalda y siguió por el pasillo.

—Yo también.

🥀

Louis despertó temprano, se deslizó fuera de la cama y sacó algo de ropa. Vio que Harry aun dormía, su brillante cabello extendido en abanico detrás de él. Louis estaba asombrado y su corazón se oprimía cada vez que veía al hermoso hombre.

Caminando sigilosamente de puntas, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Estaba hambriento. Tenía que haber una cocina en algún lado.

Louis bajó las escaleras y un ruido en el cuarto de la derecha captó su atención. Louis caminó lentamente hacia allá y se quedó parado en la entrada.

Esos debían ser las parejas de las que Harry hablaba tanto.

Louis trató de imaginar quién sería el media raza como él, pero no podía decirlo. Sabía que era un chico llamado Drew, pero no sabía cuál de ellos era.

—Hey, te conozco. Eres el que estaba en la tienda de tatuajes. —Un chico con piercings llegó hacia él cruzando el cuarto. Louis estaba realmente un poco nervioso. No estaba seguro de cómo todo eso de las parejas funcionaba. ¿Podrían ellos aceptarlo o lo rechazarían?

—Soy Oliver. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— El chico con los piercings extendió la mano.

Louis la estrechó, sintiéndose ligeramente más relajado. ―Louis.

—Me gusta eso. Entonces, ¿qué te trajo aquí?— Oliver lo guió dentro del cuarto. Todo el ruido se había detenido, y todos lo estaban mirando. Louis quería meterse debajo de una roca. Estaba incómodo con toda esa atención.

—Él es mi pareja. —Louis se giró para ver que Harry le sonreía. —Te dije que tengo un oído excepcional. ¿Realmente creíste que podrías escaparte?— Harry lo jaló a un fuerte abrazo, mordisqueando detrás de su oreja.

—¡No hay manera! ¿En serio?— Un pequeño chico con el cabello castaño oscuro saltaba alrededor de Harry abrazandolos a ambos—. Soy tan feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Drew. Louis, él es un buen amigo, Andrew. —Harry lo presentó.

Drew golpeó el brazo de Harry. —Drew. Hola, Louis. Cool tatuajes. —Drew le sonrió.

—Hey, Drew. —Louis trató de ver si podía ver los caninos del chico pero solo vio a un joven normal. Louis se estremeció cuando un hombre asiático llegó corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Harry, pareja. Dulce —se carcajeó.

—Y este pequeño amigo es Keata. —Harry le sonrió cariñosamente—. Su inglés no es genial pero está trabajando en eso.

—Roger that*. —Keata sonrió.

 _(*._ _Roger_ _that_ _, aunque literalmente es_ _Roger_ _eso. Coloquialmente, en radiocomunicaciones se usa para decir, está bien, el mensaje fue recibido, como no han nada parecido en español y es algo que lo identifica, se dejara en el original_ )

—Yo sigo, yo sigo. —Un hombre con rizos dorados que saltaban sobre sus hombros llegó hasta ellos.

—Él es Johnny. Él es la pareja del Comandante Hawk. —Harry rizó el cabello de Johnny.

Harry señaló a otro chico. —Él es Blair, el hermano de Oliver y él es Kyoshi el primo de Keata.

Kyoshi, se acercó e inclinó la cabeza. —Es un placer conocerte, Louis.

—Uh, para mí también. —¿Este chico sería siempre tan formal?

—Súper, Louis. —Blair palmeó sus nudillos—. Cool tatuajes.

—Gracias. —Louis sonrió a todos los chicos a su alrededor.

—¿Es realmente fuego?— Keata preguntó.

—No. —Louis inclinó la cabeza y miró a Keata. Él tenía el tatuaje de una pared de flamas alrededor de su cuello, lamiendo su mentón y sus orejas. Pero le intrigaba cómo alguien podía equivocarse y pensar que era real. Quizás Keata confundió el inglés.

—Oh, es bueno. No necesitas agua —Keata agregó.

 _Qué extraño pequeño,_  Louis pensó.

—Y este es el famoso Cecil, la pareja del Alfa. —Harry le dio a Cecil una traviesa mirada.

—Oh. —Louis recordó que Harry le advirtió una y otra vez que no siguiera al chico en sus locas aventuras.

El hombre no parecía peligroso. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba a Harry? Él solo mediría un metro sesenta y cuatro, con un lindo cabello que caía sobre su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de color amatista. Se veía como un inocente joven totalmente inofensivo. 

—¿Qué te ha dicho Harry?— Cecil cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando al guerrero.

—Uh, nada, sólo cosas lindas. —¿Qué era lo que se suponía que Louis dijera:  _«¿Mi pareja me ha dicho que huya de ti como si fueras Satanás?»_

—Vamos, bebé. Busquemos algo de comer.

Louis levantó la vista y vio la adoración en los ojos de Harry. Su respiración quedó atrapada.

Esa era la misma expresión que tenía ayer en la anoche cuando él le profesaba su amor. Louis se había enamorado de Harry desde su primera cita, pero anoche habían llegado a otro nivel.

—Muéstrame el camino. —Deslizó su mano en la de Harry, su corazón latió más rápido con el contacto.

—Hey, George, él es mi pareja, Louis. —Harry lo presentó con un hombre que usaba un sombrero cowboy cuando ellos entraron a la cocina. El olor que llenaba el cuarto era celestial.

Louis notó que había fruta fresca cortada y olió algo divino que salía de la estufa.

Su estómago gruñó ante los sabrosos aromas.

—Hey, Louis, me da gusto conocerte. —George se secó las manos en una toalla, entonces le estrechó la mano.

—Huele maravilloso. ¿Qué cocinas?— Louis inhaló profundamente. El aroma fue de su nariz a sus pulmones.

George levantó un dedo, entonces tomó una cuchara y la hundió en la olla, la sacó y la sostuvo frente a los labios de Louis. Louis los abrió y aceptó la cucharada, cerrándo sus labios alrededor de ésta. Especias inmediatamente asaltaron sus papilas gustativas.

_«Picante»._

_Demasiado picante._

Louis movió su mano hacia su boca mientras corría alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para apagar el fuego de eso.

George se rió y le dio una rebanada de pan. —Come esto. Hará que pase el picante. Supongo que tendré que hacer una olla sin salsa Tabasco. Haré de las dos formas. Algunas parejas aman las especias. Otras no las toleran, y por la manera en que saltas diría que eres de la segunda lista. Se cocina a fuego lento, estará lista para la comida.

Louis dejó que el pan calmara el fuego y tomó una rebanada de melón y lo llevó a su boca, automáticamente pensó en su hermana.

La extrañaba.

Quizás Harry y él podrían ir a verla hoy. Su pareja dijo que en unos días. Aunque solo había pasado un día, aun así quería ir.

—¿Qué sucede?— Harry preguntó envolviendo en sus brazos a Louis—. Estás triste. —Besó un lado de la cabeza de Louis.

—Extraño a mi hermana. ¿Podemos ir a verla hoy?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras. Podemos ir después de la comida. —Harry besó su cuello, entonces lo liberó, y tomó algo de fruta.

—Hey, tienes que esperar como todos los demás. —George palmeó su mano—. Diles a las parejas que vayan al comedor. La comida está lista. —George se giró y apagó la estufa. 

🥀

Por alguna razón Oliver se había pegado a Louis. Ellos habían ido a una tienda departamental del centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para Louis. Se sentía extraño gastando el dinero de Harry, pero su pareja había discutido que necesitaba la ropa.

Louis cedió. Esa era una pequeña batalla que no tenía caso pelear.

Louis pagó sin prestar atención en lo que él había tomado. Era solo unas camisetas y jeans. Nada elegante. Harry agregó algunas cosas más y la pila creció.

—Suficiente, pareja.

—Nunca es suficiente —Harry gruñó. Pagó por las compras y les dijo a los otros que se verían en el área de comida.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la tienda gótica*. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

 _(*._ _Gotico_ _o_ _subcultura_ _gótica o cultura_ _underground_ _es un movimiento de una_ _subcultura_ _existente en varios países comenzó en el Reino Unido a finales de los setenta en la escena del Rock gótico como una derivación del_ _Post-Punk_ _su influencia son las películas y literatura de terror y se le liga al BDSM y al_ _Add_ _a_ _Genesis_ _—Añadir el principio, movimiento nacido en Canadá en los setenta, se define como movimiento comunista y se reconoce por sus posturas similares al movimiento gótico, la característica más notoria es la fascinación por los_ _comics_ _y_ _aime_ _japoneses por la_ _patineta_ _y el_ _billar—_ _._ )

—Amo esa tienda. Es donde compré un par de mis camisas.

 _Esa no es la razón para ir,_  Harry pensó para sí mismo. Louis se iba a sorprender.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?

—Te daré una pista. Cuando se enciende, zumba. —Harry se rió y Louis se ruborizó.

🥀

—Nunca había llevado a un chico a mi casa antes, así que no sé cómo reaccionará mi mamá. —Louis se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, retorciendo las manos juntas nerviosamente.

Harry jaló la mano izquierda de Louis y entrelazó sus dedos mientras conducía. Él podía sentir el ligero temblor y la humedad en su mano. ¿Por qué no estaba nervioso cuando su pareja, amante, o prometido le dijo que lo presentaría con su madre? Louis tenía una reacción típica.

—Estaré bien. —Apretó la mano de Louis suavemente. Su pareja se veía hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué podría salir mal con su mamá? Sus brazos dolían por jalar a Louis dentro de ellos, pero eso era imposible mientras manejaba.

—Ella sabe que soy gay y nunca me ha molestado por eso, pero ella tampoco me ha apoyado abiertamente. Esto puede ir en cualquier dirección.

—Deja de preocuparte. Si se pone mal, entonces solo nos iremos. —Harry siguió las indicaciones que Louis le daba, estacionando en el camino de entrada. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su pareja y lo ayudó a bajar.

Louis solo se quedó ahí. Harry giró los ojos y tomó la mano de su pareja, prácticamente jalándolo hacia el camino de piedra frente a la puerta. —Si realmente no quieres hacer esto podemos irnos.

Antes de que Louis pudiera abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Louis!— Una pequeña querubín salió corriendo y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo alrededor de su pareja.

Louis la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al interior y Harry los siguió.

—Melonee, él es Harry. —Su pareja lo presentó, entonces Melonee miró sobre el hombro de Louis, abriendo más los ojos.

Harry le extendió la mano y Melonee sonriendo se la estrechó. ―Encantado de conocerte, Melonee. —La hermana de Louis se rió graciosamente y escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermano. 

Louis la bajó, la pequeña niña se asomaba sobre su hombro para verlo. Él se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y le sonrió.

Harry pensó que la pequeña era linda como un botón de rosa. Largos rizos castaños bajaban por su espalda, con una pequeña cara de duende. Grandes ojos azules de cachorrito le sonreían.

—Louis, ¿estás aquí?— Una mujer gritó llegando al vestíbulo. Ella se detuvo cuando vio a Harry arrodillado frente a su hija—. Oh. ―Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Sus ojos iban de él hacia su pareja, con intrigada mirada.

Louis se giró y se limpió las palmas en el frente de su jeans. ―Hola, Mamá. —Louis besó la mejilla de su mamá—. Él es Harry, mi, uh, novio. —Harry miraba nervioso entre su pareja y su madre.

—Hola, Harry. —Ella lo abrazó fuerte y entonces se separó.

—Hola. —Harry se sentía en shock como parecía estarlo Louis, incómodamente tenso se movió de un pie a otro mientras miraba a Louis por el rabillo del ojo. Su pareja solo estaba ahí con la boca abierta, el shock estaba claramente escrito en su cara. Ese no debió haber sido un típico saludo de su madre.

—Entren, entren. —La mamá de Louis tomó la mano de Harry y lo guió a la sala.

Harry miró sobre su hombro a Louis buscando ayuda, pero Louis seguía ahí con la boca abierta.

Bueno, él no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Ella palmeó el espacio al lado de ella en el sofá. —Louis, ve por algunos refrescos.

Louis finalmente cerró la boca y obedientemente se dirigió a la cocina. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo manejar esta situación. Hacerle frente a los guerreros en casa era fácil. Solo les lanzas algunos insultos y juegas al billar. ¿Cómo se trataba a la madre de un humano?

—¿Eres uno de ellos, no es así?— La mamá de Louis preguntó cuándo su pareja desapareció en lo que asumió era la cocina.

—¿Uno de ellos, señora?— Harry estaba confundido. Melonee salto al sofá apoyando sus brazos en los muslos de Harry.

Se sentía atrapado entre dos curiosos diablillos*. La necesidad de correr hormigueaba en sus piernas. Le sonrió a la pequeña niña, inseguro de qué hacer. Louis no dejaba de hablar de Melonee. Él podía ver por qué. Ella era adorable.

 _(*._ _Imp_ _, en la mitología significa diablillo que usa tridente, se usa como sinónimo de diablillo, duende o niño impertinente_ )

—Sabes de lo que hablo. —Ella se acercó—. Lobos. —Ella se enderezó y palmeó su rodilla.

Harry se quedó impactado. Imaginó que visitarla podría ser algo placentero, una oportunidad de ver a la madre que crió a su pareja y a su pequeña hermana de quien hablaba constantemente.

Pero esto... santa mierda, ¿Qué se supone que diga?  _Oh sí, soy un_ _shifter_ _, y reclamé a tu hijo._  Correcto, entonces después de esas palabras él podría explicarle a su pareja por qué él estaba esperándolo en los escalones del frente de la casa.

No, él tenía que oírla. Calmadamente tocó sus caninos con la punta de su lengua. No estaban protuberantes, no había nada fuera de lo ordinario que pudiera decirle que era un shifter. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

Ella se inclinó, mirando sobre el hombro de Harry hacia la cocina. Él también hizo lo mismo. —Como puedes ver, Louis es medio. Nunca le hablé acerca de eso porque aún me duele hasta el día de hoy. Mi... pareja... —ella soltó un sollozo, entonces continuó—, fue asesinado cuando estaba embarazada de Louis.

La cabeza de Harry giraba con esa información. —¿Quién era tu pareja?— Quizás Louis podría tener algo de paz mental al saber esa información. Harry se preguntó por qué ella nunca le dijo, por qué nunca pudo conversarlo con Louis. ¿Qué tipo de mujer hace eso?

—Sky. Él era un valiente guerrero. —Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer—. Él estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Su manada me informó de su muerte. Ellos me ofrecieron llevarme con ellos, pero yo me rehusé, no quería recordar cada día lo que había perdido. Es por eso que me rehusé a hablar de ello, pero ahora que obviamente mi hijo se ha emparejado, él necesita saber.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué infiernos no pudiste decirme?— Louis gritó mientras dejaba caer los vasos que sostenía en sus manos. Se quebraron mientras el rostro de Louis se llenaba de ira.

—Louis, mantén un tono respetuoso hacia tu madre. —Harry se puso de pie y acortó la distancia, jalando a su pareja a sus brazos. Lo ponía nervioso ver a Louis de esa forma.

Entendía la ira que él estaba sintiendo, pero solo se tiene una madre. Sin embargo, por mucho que ella la había jodido, ella aún seguía siendo su madre.

—No. Le rogué y le supliqué que me explicara por qué yo no era como los otros chicos, pero ella nunca me lo dijo. —Louis tomó la camisa de Harry con sus manos en puños, él vio que la ira de su pareja cambiaba a dolor—. Todo lo que quería saber era quién era mi padre, y ¡ni siquiera me pudo decir eso!— Louis gritó sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry sostenía a Louis mientras el cuerpo de su pareja temblaba de ira.

—Louis —su madre sollozó y despareció por el pasillo.

Harry vio a Melonee sentada en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó una de las manos de su pareja y regresó junto a ella.

Ella tenía el labio inferior hacia afuera y temblaba. Harry besó la mejilla de Louis y se inclinó y abrazó a la pequeña niña mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.

—Oh, Melonee. Lo siento, cariño. —Louis la jaló de los brazos de Harry a sus brazos y la abrazó.

La mamá de Louis reapareció con una caja de zapatos en sus manos. —Ten.

Ella le entregó a Louis la caja de zapatos. Él la vio fijamente por un momento, dolor y amor se mezclaban en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía ella decírselo a un completo extraño y negarle a él ese precioso conocimiento?

—¿Qué es esto?— le preguntó, mirando la caja y después a su mamá.

—Ábrela.

Él levantó la tapa.

Sintió una paz sin fondo y la felicidad lo inundó cuando vio el contenido. Louis cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Había una fotografía arriba, y Louis sabía en su corazón que era su padre.

El hombre al que había anhelado conocer ahora lo estaba viendo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba la fotografía y la sacaba de la pequeña caja de cartón que la había mantenido segura. Su padre era hermoso, fuerte, y se veía orgulloso. Él tenía los ojos de su padre, también el color de su cabello y su fuerte mandíbula. ―¿Cómo se llamaba?— preguntó con una fuerte voz.

—Sky. Era parte de la manada del Este. —Ella se limpió los ojos, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el pañuelo.

—Sky —Louis repitió su nombre sintiéndose cerca del hombre que él nunca había conocido con solo decir su nombre. Pasó su dedo por la cara de su padre, deseando haberlo conocido.

¿Cómo hubiera sido crecer con un hombre fuerte y poderoso como se veía ese hombre?

Tragó varias veces, para pasar el nudo en su garganta mientras absorbía cada rasgo de su cara, manteniéndolo en su memoria.

—Puedo arreglarte una reunión con la manada —Harry le ofreció frotando el brazo de Louis.

Louis solo asintió mientras miraba la fotografía. Quería explorar los otros artículos de la caja, pero decidió que podía esperar a su privacidad en el cuarto de la casa.

Se secó los ojos y miró a su madre. —Vine a decirte que me mudé. Ahora vivo con Harry. Pero seguiré ayudándote a ti y a Melonee. De hecho me gustaría poder llevármela el fin de semana si estás de acuerdo.

—Creo que a ella le gustaría eso. —Su mamá abrió los brazos. Impactado Louis entró en ellos. Con tanto que le había sucedido recientemente, él probablemente sucumbiría con más revelaciones. Su estado emocional lo tenía drenado.

Ambos lloraron durante un momento, y entonces él se enderezó y tomó a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos.

—¿Te gustaría, Melonee?— La besó en la frente, agradeciéndole a su buena estrella por el pequeño regalo en sus brazos.

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Me voy a ir ahora. —Bajó a su hermanita y le revolvió su hermoso cabello.

Harry le sonrió a la mamá de su pareja y tomó la mano de la hermanita prometiéndole que le haría otra visita. Louis abrazó a su mamá. —Te amo.

—Yo también, bebé. —Ella acarició su mejilla mientras Harry salía.

🥀

Harry salió con Louis, viendo cómo él aferraba la caja de zapatos fuertemente contra su pecho, como si tratara de hacerla parte de él.

Tomó a su pareja. Louis entró en sus brazos pero nuca soltó la caja. Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo su mentón, girando la cabeza y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Louis había atravesado por mucho últimamente. Él no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta.

Quizás podía tomar la pequeña foto de doce por dieciocho y ampliarla a veinte por veinticinco y enmarcarla para colocarla en la cómoda de su pareja así podría ver a su padre todo el tiempo.

El papel amarillo en la caja que él asumió eran cartas podrían necesitar ser restauradas. Estaba seguro de que él podía encontrar un lugar que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Justo ahora eso no era posible. Louis sostenía la caja como si fuera su propio pequeño mundo al que no le permitiría a nadie entrar.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —Louis contestó honestamente. Su mente se dispersaba, sus emociones giraban y él no sabía qué pensar. Finalmente tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que se había hecho toda la vida, pero ahora tenía incluso más preguntas.

Louis asintió, viendo pasar el bosque, mientras Harry conducía. Este no era como su anterior viaje en el que charlaban emocionados. Este viaje a casa era un momento más reflexivo para él.

Louis acunó su preciosa caja entre los brazos mientras subía los escalones con Harry hacia su recámara.

Abrió la cómoda y dejó la caja en el interior, viéndola por un momento.

—Estoy aquí por si me necesitas. —Harry llegó detrás de Louis y pasó sus manos por su espalda. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron ante el sensual toque. Él nunca tendría suficiente en esta vida y la siguiente de las caricias de Harry y su ternura. Louis ahora las anhelaba, como una adicción, él no podía apartarse y no quería.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis, besando su cuello suavemente. Louis sostuvo los brazos de Harry, su cabeza se calmó, su piel zumbaba por el contacto. Cada vez que Harry colocaba sus cálidos y húmedos labios hacía que jadeara y su corazón se acelerara.

—Te quiero, Louis —Harry admitió mientras sus dedos recorrían su pecho y abdomen. El duro pene de Louis crecía y se alargaba mientras la mano de Harry lo exploraba.

Levantó las manos cuando Harry levantaba su camisa. Harry comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones mientras su lengua jugaba con la espalda de Louis.

Louis siseó, sus manos en un puño a los lados cuando Harry desabrochó sus pantalones. Louis empujó su culo hacia la ingle de Harry, su ano se cerraba con anticipación.

—Eres hermoso. —Harry deslizó sus manos dentro de la pretina de los pantalones de Louis y los bajó, besando cada montículo de Louis mientras se arrodillaba detrás de Louis.

—Los hombres no son hermosos —Louis gruñó. Harry separó las nalgas y permitió que la punta de su lengua jugara en el ano.

—Si, tú lo eres. —Harry apretó en sus manos los globos de Louis mientras su lengua recorría el agujero de Louis.

—Maldición, Harry —Louis exhaló. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando sus tobillos mientras que Harry lentamente empujaba su lengua dentro del culo de Louis.

Harry llevó sus manos entre las piernas de Louis y entonces subió por su bajo abdomen, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus caderas, sosteniendo a Louis en su lugar.

Louis estuvo cerca de caerse cuando Harry mordió su anillo de músculos, afortunadamente Harry lo sostenía firmemente. —Harry, usa tus dedos, por favor usa tus dedos.

Los caninos de Louis descendieron cuando uno de los brazos de Harry lo soltó y entonces lo penetró con sus dedos. Louis sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro ante la íntima caricia de Harry.

Harry se apartó, levantándose detrás de Louis. —No te muevas.

¿Cómo podría? Louis ni siquiera recordaba cómo pararse en ese momento. Sus funciones motoras estaban apagadas, dejándolo inclinado y jadeando.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando oyó un zumbido detrás de él. ―Sabes que mi pene es más grande que esto, pero los juguetes son divertidos. —Harry seductoramente lo tentaba.

—Dejemos que el juego comience. —Louis movió su culo, carcajeándose cuando Harry lo pellizcó.

—Dejemos que el juego comience —Harry lo imitó, lubricó su culo y empezó a trazar su agujero con el juguete vibrador. El pene de Louis saltó y gritó  _aleluya_  cuando el pene de silicón lo penetró—. Hmm, alguien está más caliente que el infierno.

Louis soltó una carcajada. —Eres un idiota.

—Idiota, ¿huh?— Harry se reía—. Mira, este idiota te va a joder hasta que grites, tío, tía, primo y predicador.

Las carcajadas de Louis rápidamente cambiaron a gemidos. Harry estaba usando el juguete como si fuera su propio pene dentro del culo de Louis. La vibración hacía que su eje se tensara y moviera. Su próstata estaba siendo estimulada de maneras que él nunca había soñado.

—Vamos a la cama, estamos teniendo una fuerte jodida y voy a caerme de cara. —Harry apartó el vibrador, tomó a Louis de la cintura y lo levantó.

Harry suavemente lo llevó a la cama y usó un brazo para levantar las piernas de Louis y volver a insertar el juguete.

—Quiero tu pene. Quiero tu pene dentro de mí —Louis jadeó.

Harry se apartó mirando el pecho y el pene de Louis. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente. Harry jaló a Louis al borde de la cama, pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas de Louis y jaló su culo hacia la pelvis de Harry. Su pene duro como piedra recorrió la grieta de Louis.

Louis le dio la bienvenida a que su pareja entrara en su cuerpo. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, su cuerpo se derretía dentro del de Louis y el mundo estaba lleno con su pareja de cabello plateado.

Harry presionó sus labios contra los de Louis, acariciando su boca más que besándola. Era un beso tierno como una ligera brisa de verano.

Louis tomó en sus manos el cabello de Harry, jalándolo ligeramente mientras el pene de Harry repetidamente golpeaba su próstata. Harry quebró el beso, empujándose de la cama y tomando las piernas de Louis, abriéndolas mientras empezaba a empujarse más rápido, más demandantemente.

Louis trazó con sus dedos el costado y las caderas de Harry. Sus ojos cambiaron cuando vio los caninos de Harry emerger.

Giró los ojos hacia atrás y su cabeza se inclinó cuando una onda eléctrica recorrió su columna. Louis palmeó su pene, dándole unos buenos jalones, arqueando la espalda mientras soltaba chorros de su semilla.

—También voy a correrme, bebé —Harry le advirtió mientras se empujaba dentro de Louis, se tensó y entonces rugió su liberación. Vio los caninos de Harry mostrarse y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás para su majestad.

Harry se lamió los labios y tomó una profunda respiración, sus ojos parpadearon tratando de enfocarse.

—¿Estás bien?— Louis comenzó a preocuparse cuando Harry parecía no poder enfocar.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más y entonces vio a Louis. Harry inclinó la cabeza y sus cejas se juntaron. —Ni siquiera creo que me haya corrido tan duro antes.

Louis se giró y palmeó el pecho de Harry. —No hagas eso. Me asustaste.

—Es tu culpa —Harry bromeó y jaló a Louis al cuarto de baño.

🥀

—Guau. —Los ojos de Melonee se abrieron más mientras Louis y Harry la guiaban por la puerta del frente, Harry llevaba una bolsa rosa con la ropa de ella para el fin de semana—. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?— ella preguntó, mirando a Louis con los ojos más abiertos.

—Tus nuevos amigos. —Él la guió al estudio, las parejas como de costumbre saltaban y gritaban.

—Eres un pendejo —Oliver le gritaba a Blair mientras dejaba caer el control.

—¡Hey! Cuiden su lenguaje —Harry gritó.

Oliver se giró para discutir. Cuando vio a Harry con Melonee en sus brazos, llevó la mano a su boca y abrió más los ojos.

—Todo el mundo, ella es Melonee. —Harry sostuvo a su pequeña hermanita; técnicamente ella lo era, dado que estaba emparejado con Louis; en sus brazos y la llevó dentro del cuarto. 

—Es una niña. —Johnny se mostraba como si Harry llevara a un tumor en sus brazos. Se apartó como si hubiera chupado un limón—. ¿Qué se supone que haces con ella? ¿Hablarle de chicos y esmalte de uñas?

—No, tonto, ella es demasiado joven para pintarse las uñas. ―Cecil alejo a Johnny—. Ella es linda. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Melonee. —Harry pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella calmándola de cualquier preocupación que tuviera.

—Hola, Melonee. —Kyoshi se adelantó. Colocó su mano en la de la asustada pequeña niña y le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Hola. —Su voz era minúscula mientras seguía sentada en los brazos de Harry, entonces ella se movió hasta que pudo ver a Kyoshi.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— Kyoshi usaba una suave voz que la gente solía usar con los niños pequeños. Una voz que Harry aun oía que él usaba con su primo Keata.

—Muchos. —Ella levantó sus cinco pequeños deditos.

—Guau, eres grande. —Se rió y ella comenzó a reírse graciosamente.

—¿Ella está entrenada*?— Johnny le preguntó a Cecil.

 _(*._ _housebroken_ _, entrenar a los animales para orinar y defecar en ciertos lugares._ )

—Ella no es un animal salvaje, es una niña. —Harry la bajó manteniéndose cerca de ella para que no se asustara.

—¿Quién es esta preciosidad?— Maverick preguntó entrando al estudio.

—Ella es Melonee, la hermanita de Louis. Ella se va a quedar el fin de semana, así que si pudieras advertirle a los Centinelas que cuiden su boca... —Eso causó más risas graciosas en Melonee—. Y, uh, el ruido que hacen cuando duermen, lo apreciaría.

—Me aseguraré de que sus pequeños oídos sigan inocentes. ―Maverick se inclinó y tomó la mano de Melonee—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió sonriéndole al Alfa. Harry había pensado que de seguro ella se asustaría con sus dos metros diez de altura.

Louis dio un paso al frente con la mano levantada como si fuera a rescatar a Melonee de Maverick en cualquier momento, pero Harry lo apartó. —Ella está bien. Ningún guerrero en esta casa podría causarle ningún daño.

Louis asintió. Harry vio cómo ella comenzaba a ir hacia el Alfa. Ella se veía tan frágil junto a los enormes brazos. Él medía dos metros diez y llevaba a una niña de cinco años, pero él parecía estar en su elemento con ella. Harry frunció el ceño.

🥀

—Entonces vamos a ver lo que George tiene en el refrigerador. ―Maverick la levantó así no tenía que quebrarse la espalda por tratar de caminar sosteniéndole la mano.

—Bueno, ¿qué rayos está haciendo esta encantadora pequeña con un gran galoot* como tú?— George llegó al lado de Maverick y le sonrió a la pequeña.

 _(*._ _Galoot_ _, antigua palabra, usada principalmente en_ _escocia_ _para describir a una persona torpe y desgarbada, se deja el original._ )

—Cuida eso. Ella es Melonee, la hermanita de Louis. Se quedará el fin de semana. —Maverick la cambió de brazo mientras abría el refrigerador—. Ella tiene hambre, ¿Qué tienes?

—Puedo prepararle un gran plato del spaghetti que sobró. ―George sacó el contenedor y lo llevó a una olla para recalentarlo.

—No creo que ella pueda comer tanto. —Maverick miró a la pareja de Tank mientras servía un plato lo suficientemente grande para que Tank comiera.

—Lo siento. —George se rió—. Estoy acostumbrado a alimentar a los chicos. —Regresó la mayor parte de la pasta al contenedor y sirvió una porción para un niño.

 _—S'getti. —_ Ella aplaudió y se movió en los brazos de Maverick. Él tuvo que apurarse a sostener la espalda de ella antes de se cayera de su agarre.

—Supongo que a ella le gustó tu sugerencia. —Maverick miró alrededor. ¿Debería enviar a un guerrero a comprar una silla alta? Ella se veía demasiado pequeña para sentarla en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. ¿Quizás usaba un booster seats*? Había visto que los niños los usaban en los restaurantes. Tomó el teléfono celular mientras la balanceaba—. Hey, Cody, ven a la cocina, por favor. —Maverick colgó.

 _(*._ _booster_ _seat_ _, pequeños asientos especialmente diseñados para colocar sobre las sillas y que los niños pequeños, también es el nombre del asiento para mantener seguro al niño en el carro. se deja el original._ )

—¿Qué sucede?— Cody preguntó llegando un momento después. Sonrió cuando vio a Melonee en el brazo de Maverick—. No sabía que Cecil se hubiera embarazado.

—Im... Burro, necesito que te apresures a la ciudad y le compres una silla alta.

—Creo que ella es un poco mayor para eso. ¿Quizás un booster seat?— Cody movió los dedos hacia Melonee. Ella sonrió y movió sus dedos—. Ella es linda. ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Vamos a tener que vivir en la clandestinidad ahora que la secuestraste?

—Jo... cállate. Ella es Melonee, la hermana de Louis. Se quedará aquí el fin de semana, y quiero que cuides de esos ruidos que tú y Keata hacen. Ustedes dos ya tumbaron las paredes. No necesito que ella se quede sorda.

—Puedo hacerlo y traeré el asiento.

—Voy a darle de comer en mis brazos. —Maverick le indicó a George que calentaba la pasta.

—Te ves bien con la niña. —George le sonrió y le dio el plato con un pequeño tenedor para mariscos.

—¿Puede comer con esto? No me gusta. ¿Necesitará uno de esos que tiene plástico en la punta?

—Infiernos, lo sé. No tengo ninguno para niños. —George se encogió de hombros—. Es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

—Ella puede comer con eso, y siéntala en una silla. Ella está entrenada. —Louis se rió mientras entraba al cuarto.

—Envié a Cody por un booster seat. —Maverick detenía el plato de comida para que ella comiera, tomando pequeñas porciones de la pasta.

—Ella tiene cinco, no dos.

—Ella es demasiado pequeña para hacerlo sola. —Maverick bufó mientras le daba de comer otro bocado, limpiando la pasta del mentón con el tenedor.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Si Melonee no se queja, entonces yo tampoco. Es bueno que ella finalmente tenga más de una imagen masculina en su vida. Incluso aunque solo sea por el fin de semana.

—Estaba pensando en hacerle su propio cuarto, un cuarto de princesa. —Maverick se ruborizó y agregó—: Para cuando esté aquí.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. —Harry le sonrió a Louis.

—La van a malcriar, y tengo la sensación de que no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto —Louis murmuró y Maverick se rió.

—No, no hay nada, así que estamos de acuerdo. Entraré en línea para comprarle lo que ella necesita para su cuarto después de que coma. —Maverick tomó la servilleta y limpió la salsa de su cara.

—¿Hola? Puedo decir algo. —Louis se adelantó, levantando las manos para tomar a su hermana.

—No —Maverick y Harry dijeron al unísono.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, viendo irritado que su hermana era reclamada por los guerreros como su nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Sin pucheros. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, besando su labio inferior que sobresalía—. ¿Esperabas que estos chicos fueran duros de corazón todo el tiempo?

—Ella es mi hermana —dijo Louis en una voz con puchero.

—Siempre —Maverick le aseguró—. Pero no hemos tenido a alguien tan pequeño en nuestra casa. ¿No podemos mimarla? ―Ahora fue Maverick quien hizo el puchero.

—Bien. —Louis levantó las manos—. De cualquier manera me superan en número.

Maverick sonrió una engreída sonrisa y salió con ella. Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. —¿No hay que cambiar pañales, verdad? 

Melonee estaba en problemas.

🥀

Louis le cepillaba el cabello a su hermanita después del baño. Le había puesto su pijama y ahora le secaba el cabello antes de que fuera a la cama.

Harry y él cambiaron de cuarto a uno que tenía un cuarto contiguo para Melonee.

La verdad sea dicha, Maverick se había vuelto loco en internet e incluso había ordenado una mini área de juegos para el patio trasero. Si Louis no lo conociera mejor, diría que el Alfa quería tener un niño.

A él no le molestaba compartir a su hermana, pero una vez que todos los guerreros descubrieron que había un niño en casa y nada menos que una niña, todos ellos hablaban muy suavemente. Ellos tomaban turnos para cargarla, alimentarla sin cesar y hablar como bebés con ella, y Melonee absorbía todo eso.

Malcriada.

—No quiero ir a la cama —dijo por millonésima vez. Ella trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Louis le decía que se comportara y ella cedió fácilmente, no quería enojar a su hermano mayor.

—Las pequeñas niñas necesitan dormir bien. —Él la sentó en su regazo, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Ella soltó un chillido agudo que trajo a los guerreros corriendo a la puerta de su recámara.

—¿Qué sucede?— Storm miró alrededor. Sus ojos eran salvajes y desafiaban a todos.

—Uh, risas. No amenazas. —Louis se mordió el interior de su boca para detener la carcajada ante su conducta. Podría pensarse que ella era la reina y él su guardia real.

—Entonces, ¿ella está bien?— Micah preguntó, asomándose al cuarto por detrás de Storm.

—Ella está bien. —Louis les dijo adiós.

—Ella necesita que le lean un cuento. —Cecil sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Louis y se sentaba en ella.

Maverick pronto se les unió extendiéndose a los pies de la cama, sus botas por fuera y su mentón apoyado en las manos mientras Cecil comenzaba el cuento.

Louis acomodó a Melonee debajo de los cobertores, y a mitad del cuento, Cecil le dio el libro a Louis y se acurrucó en los brazos de Maverick.

Después de diez minutos de sermones y luchas. Melonee cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente.

Los tres salieron del cuarto adjunto, Louis encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y cerró la puerta. —Gracias. No es tan fácil como mi mamá lo hace ver —se rió.

—Tienes una casa llena de hombres que te ayudarán en todo lo que ellos puedan. —Maverick palmeó su hombro y Cecil y él se retiraron.

Louis se dejó la ropa y subió a la cama bostezando.

—Supongo que eso significa que no va a ver diversión esta noche.

Louis sonrió cuando Harry entró a la recámara, con su brillante cabello suelto y sus ojos llenos de lujuria. ¿Estaba loco? ―Solo si estoy muerto, puede que no esté excitado. Mete ese tubo en mí.

—¿Eso es cierto?— Harry subió a la cama como un depredador, mordiendo su camino por el cuerpo de su pareja. Harry lamió los pezones de Louis haciendo que se endurecieran bajo sus atenciones—. Pondré este tubo en ti tan profundamente, que cuando termine contigo no serás capaz de caminar derecho durante una semana.

 _—Promesas, promesas_. Entonces lleva tu vara a mi trasero.

Harry se rió ante la sucia manera de Louis de hablar. Definitivamente era único.

—Te gusta desafiarme, ¿no es así?

—Si quieres joderme, atrapame, vamos, viejo. —Louis salió de la cama, se quitó los zapatos mientras esquivaba los dedos de Harry que intentaban agarrarlo.

—Es mejor que hables más bajito. —Harry señaló el cuarto de Melonee, recordándole a su pareja que deberían hacerlo en silencio.

Louis se inclinó y puso sus manos frente a él como si estuvieran en una competencia de lucha. Él movió sus pies, rodeando a Harry. —Lo quieres, atrápame. —Louis se giró, escapando del intento de Harry de agarrarlo.

Harry sonrió ante el desafío de Louis, moviendo las cejas mientras rodeaba la cama y atrapaba a Louis del otro lado.

—¡Ja! No tan rápido. —Louis subió a la cama y se quitó la camisa mientras Harry rodeaba la cama por el otro lado—. Vamos, ¿estás jadeando? Puedo moverme más despacio.

La mierda dio dos pasos realmente lentos, sus brazos se movieron como en cámara lenta y giró la cabeza dándole una diabólica sonrisa a Harry.

Él lo iba a atrapar.

Harry pateó los zapatos, quitándoselos y se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, giró los hombros y movió el cuello de un lado a otro e inclinó la cintura.

Louis levantó su mano frente a él con la palma levantada y curvando los dedos adelante y atrás varias veces, diciéndole a Harry que comenzara.

Los caninos de Harry se alargaron y sus ojos cambiaron y entonces cruzó el cuarto en un parpadeo de ojos derrumbando a Louis al suelo.

Su pecho cubrió la espalda de Louis. Sus caninos buscaron su lugar en Louis, pero no rompió la piel. La mano de Louis palmeó la alfombra. —Me doy.

—Puedes darte toda la noche. —Harry movía las caderas, empujando su pene cubierto por la mezclilla dentro del culo explaydado de Louis—. Voy a trabajar en ese culo hasta que pidas tiempo fuera de nuevo.

—Entonces hazlo y deja de hablar sobre eso, Silver —Louis jadeó.

Harry desabrochó los jeans de Louis y los jaló hacia las rodillas. —Hablo justo de esto.

Podía sentir la lujuria de su pareja multiplicarse. Sentir el deseo de Louis mezclado con el suyo era el mejor afrodisiaco natural. Harry bajó sus jeans sin dejar la espalda de Louis. Alineó su pene y entonces se detuvo.

Louis tenía un tapón anal dentro. Oh infiernos. Harry lo jaló hasta casi sacarlo y entonces lo deslizó dentro, girándolo alrededor.

—No me provoques —Louis rogó.

—¿Con estos golpecitos tienes?

—No. No los quiero, ahora dame tu tubo.

Harry sacó el tapón y lo dejó sobre la alfombra. Alineó su pene de nuevo y se inclinó. Empujándose de una sola vez todo el camino hacia dentro, nuevamente apretó el hombro de Louis con sus dientes. Harry llevó sus manos al frente de Louis y tomó sus muñecas deteniéndolas bajo su cuerpo.

—Hazlo rápido —Louis siseó.

Harry aceptó. Manteniendo la vista en la recámara adjunta mientras se empujaba más duro, Louis se deslizaba hacia adelante.

—Más duro —Louis gimió.

Harry golpeaba el culo de Louis con su pelvis, sus bolas golpeaban juntas, mientras lo montaba más rápido y duro. Harry abrió sus piernas más, obteniendo un mejor apalancamiento. Movía sus caderas empujando su tubo dentro de Louis.

Harry se rió mentalmente.

—Toma este culo, dámelo. Más duro, Silver, Más duro. Hazme gritar de nuevo —Louis murmuró alto.

El sudor cubría la frente y el labio superior de Harry mientras empujaba más y más rápido, su pene entrando y saliendo del apretado e hinchado agujero de Louis.

Harry soltó la muñeca derecha de Louis, tomando el pene de su pareja, jalándolo a la velocidad de la luz. Él estaba cerca de correrse y quería que Louis se precipitara dentro del río de la liberación junto con él.

—Si, sí. Justo de esa forma. Jódeme. Harry. No te detengas. No te detengas. —Louis rodó sus caderas, empujando su culo cuando Harry golpeaba dentro de él.

Harry gimió y entonces rompió la piel del cuello de Louis, hundiendo sus dientes mientras gemía fuerte, y se corría duro.

96

—Efing, efing, efing*, infiernos. —Louis se movía bajo Harry. Se corrió cubriendo la mano de Harry con su semen.

 _(*._ _Eff_ _con doble f es mantener relaciones sexuales_ _effing_ _, con doble f se usa coloquialmente para decir joder o maldición, como no sé si le falló la ortografía o quería decir otra cosa se deja el original._ )

Louis colapsó bajo él, respirando agitadamente mientras su frente se rodaba adelante y atrás de la alfombra.

Harry quería acostarse ahí y disfrutar a su pareja, pero ellos tenían que ir al cuarto de baño y limpiarse. Harry se salió y lamió la herida cerrándola. Ayudó a Louis a levantarse, cargando a su saciada pareja en sus brazos y llevándola al cuarto de baño.

🥀

—¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?— Maverick gruñó mientras Harry y Louis le ponían su abrigo a Melonee con la bolsa rosa para el fin de semana colgando del hombro de Harry.

—Es tiempo de llevarla a casa. —Louis tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero Maverick fue más rápido y llegó a su lado en un segundo.

—¿Ni siquiera van a dejar que le diga adiós?— Eso era exactamente lo que Louis y Harry intentaban hacer. Maverick podría demorarlos horas hablando con la pequeña duende.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, así que queríamos llevarla a casa.

—Esperen, le compré un asiento para el carro. —Maverick le gritó a Evan, uno de los guerreros que más hacía sentir incómodo a Louis. El tipo nunca sonreía, mucho menos reía. Su aura gritaba muerte.

—Pero, Maverick, ella ya tiene uno —Louis gimió, queriendo salir antes de que el Alfa tomara a Melonee y se quedara con ella, como prácticamente lo había hecho durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Rosado y con hadas bebés?

Louis no pudo evitarlo. Luchó pero falló, una carcajada se oyó por todo el vestíbulo cuando el grande y malo lobo habló de hadas bebés. Tratar con él cuando estaba en su total humor Alfa no era algo que Louis quería experimentar, pero ser testigo de cómo cambiaba de humor al lado de Melonee era algo que valía la pena pagar el precio de entrada para verlo.   
g  
—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Harry se rió disimuladamente al lado de Louis, levantando la bolsa sobre su hombro. —Ser testigo de la caída de nuestro Alfa por una niña de cinco años —murmuró al oído de Louis.

Maverick aceptó el asiento de las manos de Evan, mirando a Harry y a Louis amenazadoramente. Mientras aseguraba el booster seat en la camioneta de Harry, los miró a ambos a ver si se atrevían a decir algo.

—¿Qué haremos con el otro?— Harry preguntó tomando a la inquieta niña de los brazos de Louis.

—Dejárselo a mi mamá. Ella lo necesitará. Nosotros mantendremos el rosado con las hadas bebés en la camioneta para los fines de semana que ella esté aquí. —Louis sonrió cuando Maverick entró a la camioneta, su pareja aseguró a su hermanita en el nuevo asiento del carro.

Maverick gruñó hacia Louis mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso a Melonee en la frente. —¿Cuándo regresará?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Cuando mi mamá diga que está bien.

—Dame su número telefónico. Quiero asegurarme de que Melonee esté bien mientras visita a tu madre. —Maverick esperó. 

—¿Visita? Uh, amigo, ella vive con mi mamá.

—Como sea. Solo asegúrate de darme su número. —Maverick acomodó el cabello de Melonee antes de regresar a la casa. A Louis le pareció que el hombre realmente iba a llorar.

Louis se rió consigo mismo. Él conocía ese sentimiento.

Su hermana lo hacía sentirse todo cálido y protector, quería matar a cualquiera que respirara cerca de ella.

—¿Listo?— Harry preguntó encendiendo la camioneta.

🥀

Harry miraba a su pareja mientras entraban en el Valle Pride Pack que era el territorio de la manada del Este.

Maverick habló por teléfono con el Alfa Zeus, informándole acerca de la situación de Louis.

Zeus los había invitado a venir para que Louis conociera a sus parientes. Sabía que era algo grande para Louis pero deseaba poder alejar la ansiedad que como oleadas salían de su pareja.

Llevó la camioneta a la entrada cuando Jasper, quien había estado en la manada de Harry hasta que se emparejó con Zeus, salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Harry salió de la camioneta y cerró la puerta justo segundos antes de que Jasper saltara a sus brazos.

Un bajo gruñido salió de la casa, Harry levantó la vista y vio a Zeus parado ahí con una feroz mirada.

—Oh, cállate. —Jasper le dijo a su muy grande Alfa. Volviendo su atención hacia Harry, Jasper soltó un suspiro—. Te ves genial. Estoy muy feliz de ver a alguien de mi antigua manada.

—Te vez bien, Jazz. ¿Cómo te trata la manada del Este?— Harry le preguntó a Jasper besándolo en la mejilla, Louis llegó junto a ellos mirando primero al lobo pelirrojo y luego a Harry. Su mirada era cortante y asesina. ¿Pensaría que algo había entre Jasper y él?

—Bueno. Tratar de ajustarme a estos chicos ha sido un desafío, Ellos son peor que ustedes antes de que Cecil llegara. Un infierno de aburridos. Incluso hay una nueva versión de Remi. —Jasper se carcajeó, sus ojos vieron a Louis y de nuevo a Harry—. ¿Quién es esta lindura?

Louis bufó.

—Jasper, él es mi pareja, Louis —Harry lo presentó orgulloso.

—Encantado de conocerte, Louis. Soy Jasper. Cool tatuajes. ―Jasper estrechó su mano antes de dirigirse a los escalones del frente.

—Espera, olvidé mi bolsa. —Louis se giró a la camioneta, pero Jasper levantó la mano.

—Yo voy.

Harry subió los escalones hacia Zeus. El tipo era aterradoramente enorme.

El lobo debió haber salido directo del infierno, porque no había manera de que alguien naciera de esa manera. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás medio escondiendo a su pareja detrás de él.

Si el Alfa lo vio moverse, no dijo nada. No es que le temiera. Harry no lo conocía lo suficiente como para exponer a su pareja a alguien tan enorme.

Jasper gritó desde la camioneta:—Hey, sé que tu pareja es pequeña pero realmente... ¿un asiento para el carro?

—Jódete, Jazz —Harry se carcajeó. Zeus gruñó. Louis rodó los ojos cuando Jasper salió de la camioneta y subió los escalones dándole al Alfa un sonoro beso para calmarlo.

—Es para mi hermanita —Louis rápidamente lo defendió. A Harry le pareció encantador que su pareja fuera tan sobreprotector con él.

—No te molestes con la reina. Él solo alardea. —Harry le dio un guiño a Louis.

—Te daré tu reina, Neanderthal de cabello brillante. —Jasper le enseñó juguetonamente la lengua y lo guió al interior de la casa.

🥀

—¿Cómo está Jason?— Zeus le preguntó a Harry mientras preparaba unos tragos. Jason era el lobo que Zeus envió a la manada Brac para reemplazar a Jasper.

Harry sabía que él estaba tratando de ser amigable por amor a Jasper. Al hombre no parecía gustarle las pláticas sociales. Dar órdenes era más su estilo.

—Bien. Aunque es bastante tranquilo. Muy encerrado en sí mismo. —Harry tomó la bebida. Disfrutar un buen brandy siempre era relajante.

Zeus se giró hacia Louis. —Acerca de tu papá.

Louis podía sentir su corazón golpear fuera de control. Toda su vida había estado tratando desesperadamente de encontrar cualquier información acerca de su padre y ahora él estaba cerca de obtenerlo.

—He sido el Alfa por menos de un año, así que no sé nada acerca de tu padre, Sky. Tuve que preguntar. Cuando derroté al anterior Alfa, algunos dejaron la manada y se unieron a él, volviéndose rebeldes. No estaba seguro si la familia de tu padre se fue con ellos.

La cabeza de Louis giraba. ¿Sus parientes rebeldes?  _Por favor, no_. Después de esperar toda una vida descubrir algo de su padre, él no podría ser capaz de manejar que sus parientes fueran rebeldes.

Louis se sintió mareado.

—Tranquilo, pareja. Escucha antes de disparar. —Harry besó un lado de su cuello dándole consuelo cuando él sentía el frío crepitar por sus huesos.

—Relájate, jovencito. Parece ser que toda la familia de tu padre es honorable. Tienes un tío llamado Windstorm*. Maldito nombre si me preguntas. Él tiene un hijo llamado, Heaven*. Linda familia. Tuve el honor de sentarme con ellos. Manejar la manada es un trabajo duro. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de ponerme al corriente de todo —dijo Zeus mientras el gran Alfa se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Louis se sintió aliviado al oír eso.

 _(*._ _Windstorm_ _. tormenta de viento o huracán)_

 _(*. Heaven cielo, pero no como_ _sky_ _, sino como el paraíso, o celestial)_

Louis sacó su atención de sus pensamientos y solo asintió, sintiendo que todo eso era un sueño. Temía despertar de nuevo solo en su departamento y encontrar que todo esto había sido solo un sueño. —¿Ellos... ellos quieren conocerme?

—No dejan de llamar cada día para saber si aceptaste venir ―Jasper les sonrió cálidamente.

—¿En serio?— Louis sabía que se oía sorprendido, y la sensación de vértigo amenazaba convertirse en una explosiva carcajada. ¡Ellos lo querían!

—Si, ellos se mueren por conocerte. Vamos, te llevaré.

Louis estuvo de pie en segundos, siguiendo al pelirrojo mientras Harry lo seguía.

Ellos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia una gran camioneta. Zeus los siguió a los tres, y tomó el asiento del conductor llevándolos a la casa de Windstorm.

Zeus llegó a la casa y Louis pensó que iba a vomitar por los nervios. Se deslizó fuera del asiento, listo para salir y hacer la cosa más difícil en su vida, conocer a su desconocida familia.

El pensar que los decepcionaría hizo que sus pies quisieran alejarse como un infierno de ahí, antes de que la puerta del frente se abriera.

Harry debió sentir su miedo. Tomó la mano de Louis y lo guió al porche del frente, dándole un fuerte apretón y no dejándolo ir.

Louis entrelazó sus manos juntas y se movía de un pie a otro esperando que abrieran la puerta. La emoción lo recorría, incluso a pesar de que el miedo de no ser aceptado estaba en el frente de su mente. Él no se parecía a su padre. Él era delgado sin músculos definidos. ¿Qué si Windstorm curvaba sus labios decepcionado y le cerraba la puerta en la cara?

Louis dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. El hombre que salió se veía como copia al carbón de la fotografía de su padre que estaba en la caja dentro del cajón de su cómoda. La urgencia de llorar y entrar en sus brazos era fuerte. Pero ser sostenido por su tío sería su mejor segunda cosa en el mundo, sólo superada por ser sostenido por su propio padre.

Gritó cuando el hombre se apresuró pasando a todos y jaló a Louis en un fuerte abrazo. Harry gruñó pero permaneció a un lado.

Louis gimió ante la pérdida cuando el hombre se apartó de sus brazos, pero no lo soltó. Solo miraba fijamente a Louis a los ojos, los ojos de su tío brillaban cuando sonreía. —Te vez justo como Sky, como si viera a mi hermano a los ojos de nuevo.

Louis bajó la cabeza, sabía que no se parecía en absoluto a su padre, y la pena lo inundaba cuando trató de separarse, pero el gran hombre lo sostenía fuertemente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? No me lo dijeron en caso de que no quisieras tener nada que ver con nosotros. —Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del hombre mayor y el corazón de Louis se calentó con la idea de que ese hombre estuviera tan desesperado por conocerlo, al igual que él lo estaba por saber todo lo relacionado con su lado paterno.

—Louis. —Se sobresaltó cuando el hombre lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, abrazando más fuerte a Louis.

—¿Sabes de dónde viene tu nombre?

—Pensé que mi mamá tenía algo con las frutas debido al nombre que le dio a mi hermana.

Su tío negó con la cabeza. —A tu padre nunca se le veía sin una naranja o una tangarina*. El chico vivía para las frutas cítricas, lo que era extraño considerando que era un lobo que comía carne. Nosotros lo apodamos Tangee*.

(*. _Tangarina_ _, también conocida como naranja_ _tanjarina_ _o en México mandarina, pero se deja_ _tangarina_ _por la relación con la historia.)_

 _(*._ _Tangee_ _es el nombre del personaje original del libro, el que es adaptado a_ _Louis_ _. El significado de su nombre y esa conversación pierde sentido si se adapta, por eso los diálogos se ven carentes de coherencia)_

El corazón de Louis explotó de alegría, con la profunda conexión de tener por nombre el apodo de su padre. No había cómo luchar contra eso, las lágrimas salieron y bajaron por sus mejillas. Tragó unas cuantas veces tratando de detener las lágrimas, pero seguían. Harry pasó la mano por el cabello de Louis, confortándolo.

—¿Tú eres su pareja?— Windstorm le preguntó a Harry.

—Si, Louis me pertenece.

Louis rodó los ojos ante la posesiva declaración. ¿Podría Harry ser más cavernícola?

—Vamos adentro. —Windstorm los guió al interior—. Tomen asiento, les traeré algunas bebidas.

Vio a su tío desaparecer en otro cuarto. El hombre era hermoso, justo como su padre. Louis estaba orgulloso de esta parte de su familia.

—Refresco de naranja para todos, ¿está bien? Jasper insistió que los tuviera.

El lobo pelirrojo, junto con su tío, esperaban la respuesta, con la esperanza en su mirada de haber hecho lo correcto.

Realmente no era así. Él disfrutaba cualquier tipo de jugo, ¿pero cómo podía herir su intento de complacerlo?

—Si, en casa es lo que beben todas las parejas. —Rezó porque ellos no vieran que solo los complacía. Harry lo sabía pero lo mantuvo para sí mismo, y Louis le agradecía eso.

Windstorm tomó asiento al lado de Louis, con Harry del otro lado. —Entonces, ¿cómo está tu mamá? ¿Tienes una hermanita? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste una buena vida? ¿Tu madre se volvió a casar?— Pregunta tras pregunta salía de la boca de su tío.

Louis levantó la mano para silenciarlo. El interrogatorio lo estaba mareando. —Mi mamá tiene artritis realmente seria. Sí, tengo una hermanita, pero mamá nunca se volvió a casar. Ella la adoptó. Mi vida está bien, supongo. Ella vive en la ciudad, en una pequeña casa con Melonee.

—¿Melonee?

—Supongo que ella siguió apegada con el tema frutal. —Louis sonrió tímidamente. Se sentía abrumado.

Su tío se carcajeó de nuevo. —Supongo que ella lo está, ¿Artritis? Siento oír eso.

—Quería preguntarte sobre eso. —Harry se inclinó sobre Louis para ver a Windstorm—. ¿Cómo es que está enferma si ella se emparejó?

Windstorm suspiró. —¿Estás consciente de las propiedades curativas de nuestra saliva?— Harry asintió—. Dado que ella ya no está, er, copulando, ella ya no tiene la inmunidad. Ella está, para decirlo en mejores términos, regresando a ser humana. ¿Ella se ve más joven?

Louis y Harry asintieron.

—Ese es un problema.

—¿Cómo?— Louis se alarmó. ¿Qué estaba mal con su mamá?

—Ella no vivirá mil años como el resto de nosotros, pero tiene una edad diferente a la de los humanos. Cuando tenga sesenta se verá como a finales de sus veinte. Las preguntas podrán empezar. ¿Crees que ella esté de acuerdo en mudarse aquí, conmigo y mi hijo, Heaven?

Louis bajó la cabeza en shock. —Ella dice que es demasiado doloroso, todo le recordaría lo que perdió.

—Eso fue lo que dijo cuándo Sky murió y traté de que se mudara aquí. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella de nuevo?

—Puedes intentarlo. Te daré su dirección y número de teléfono, pero sabes que tengo que hablar con ella primero y decirle que tú deseas hablar con ella y que te di esa información.

Windstorm asintió. —Entiendo.

Ellos pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo fotografías y escuchando historias de cómo era Sky cuando crecía especialmente lo desmemoriado que era.

Louis absorbía todo lo que su tío le daba.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Louis finalmente tenía la sensación de tener una herencia, una pertenencia, pero también estaba triste de dejar a su recién encontrada familia.

—Heaven no está aquí ahora. ¿Estaría bien que te lo envíe?— Windstorm le pidió permiso a Harry. Eso molestó a Louis. Él era un hombre adulto. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle permiso a Harry?

—Me parece bien. Será agradable conocer al resto de mis familiares— Louis contestó.

🥀

Cody tomó el teléfono que vibraba mientras preparaba una jarra de café. —Yello*.

 _(*._ _Hello_ _, hola en ingles, se deja_ _Yello_ _, por el chiste que tiene implícito_ )

—¿Esa es la manera de contestar el teléfono?

—¡Jazz! ¿Cómo estás?

—Cojeando y a la izquierda. ¿Cómo infiernos estás,  _CodeHombre_?— se rió.

—Muy bien, pasandola. ¿Cómo te va con Zeus?— Cody terminó de preparar el café y entró en la oficina.

—Me va bien. Pero tengo algo que decirte.

 _«Jasper y sus secretos de_ _mierda»_ _._  —Nunca puedes sostener un vaso de agua —bromeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te emparejas con Keata y ahora te oyes como él —se rió.

—Eso quiere decir que sueltes todo lo que tengas que decir y dejes de andarte por las ramas, Jazz. Suéltalo.

—Bien —buscó las palabras que iba a decir—. Mis dos parejas están bien.

—¡Qué jodidos fue eso! ¿Dos?— Cody estaba impactado con las noticias. Él sabía que Jazz tendría las manos llenas con su Alfa, ¿pero dos parejas? Eso explotaba la mente de Cody.

—Si, el otro se llama Toby y es adorable.

—Lo apuesto. ¿Cómo hizo Zeus para manejar eso, o lo tenía envuelto para regalo esperando por ti?— Cody se recargó y escuchó a Jazz informarle lo que había sucedido en la manada del Este.

—Se oye como que te estás divirtiendo mucho.

—Lo estoy. No me malinterpretes, no es como en el estudio, pero las cosas están cambiando ahora. Los amo a ambos con todo mi corazón. ¿Me oigo cursi, no es así?

—No, es lo mismo que digo sobre Keata.

—¿Cómo está el Señor Keata? Extraño al hombre y a las otras parejas. Harry se acaba de ir con su pareja. Fue bueno verlo.

Cody subió los pies al escritorio y le dijo a Jazz sobre el secuestro de Keata, el nuevo cocinero, George, y todas las travesuras que Cecil seguía haciendo. Le explicó que era en parte propietario de un restaurante y cómo le estaba yendo a la manada.

—Estoy feliz por Tank. Él se merecía a alguien lindo. Y me alegra que hayan recuperado a Keata. Podría haber ido a ayudar si hubieras llamado. Solo porque esté en otra manada no significa que no pueda ayudar a mi mejor amigo. Toby y yo podríamos patearles los culos —Jasper gruñó.

—Lo mantendré en mente. En cuanto a George, estaba tan enterrado dentro del clóset que bien podría tener una trampa en la puerta con todo y laberinto detrás.

Jazz se carcajeó del otro lado, haciendo que Cody sonriera. ―¿Estaba tan mal, huh?

—Ahora está bien. Tank lo sacó.

—¿Y dónde está Keata?

—En el centro recreativo, ayudando a Thomas a preparar la venta de pasteles anual. Yo iba a ir, pero Frank se ofreció a ayudar, así yo podía arreglar algunos asuntos.

—Propietario de un negocio, estoy orgulloso de ti Cody.

—Gracias. ¿Dos parejas? Estoy orgulloso de ti —bromeó.

—Tiene sus momentos, pero tengo dos de los mejores hombres en el mundo.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Ellos hablaron durante otra hora antes de decir adiós.

Fue bueno oír a su mejor amigo y Cody estaba feliz de que todo le funcionara bien a Jazz.

Él lo extrañaba, y a sus inteligentes comentarios, y a su insolente actitud en el estudio, pero nadie podía ocupar el lugar de Keata, y no quería a nadie tratando de hacerlo.

🥀

El recorrido de regreso estuvo lleno de la burbujeante emoción por parte de su pareja hablando con Harry sobre su padre como si no hubiera estado ahí para oír al tío de Louis. Harry fue indulgente dejándolo que hablara todo emocionado de su familia.

Cuando ellos llegaron apenas anochecía. Con toda la emoción y Louis comenzando un nuevo trabajo en la mañana, su pareja se quedó rápidamente dormido. Harry se dirigió al estudio dejando a su pareja dormir.

—¿Cómo te fue?— Gunnar preguntó detrás de la mesa de billar en donde jugaba contra Evan.

—Bien, realmente bien. Louis finalmente sabe de dónde viene. —Harry tomó una cerveza de la barra. Él pudo sentir la felicidad de su pareja toda la tarde. Windstorm parecía emocionado con la presencia de su sobrino.

De algún modo Harry sabía que ellos harían más visitas a la manada del Este. ¿Quizás ellos podrían lograr que su tío se uniera a la manada? Definitivamente era lo suficientemente grande para unirse a ellos.

Tendría que hablar con Maverick en un futuro próximo acerca de esa decisión. Claro, él también tendría que hablar con Windstorm.

—Me alegra oír eso, entonces, ¿Louis comenzará en el restaurante mañana?— Gunnar preguntó mientras hacía su tiro.

Evan lo veía mientras caía bola tras bola. Gunnar era el mejor jugador de billar de la casa, con Johnny en segundo lugar.

La pequeña pareja sorprendió a todo el mundo. Johnny había sido diagnosticado con retraso mental ligero, pero le mostrabas al hombre algo una vez y él se convertía en un profesional en eso. Todo el mundo ignoró la etiqueta que le habían puesto a la pareja. Ellos lo conocían mejor.

—Si, Cody lo llevará. —Harry levantó un dedo para contestar el teléfono.

—¿Si?— Sus labios se tensaron y tronó los dedos para llamar la atención de los otros dos lobos, indicando que lo siguieran. Colgó—. Era Drew. Hay cinco Vampiros atacando a Remi, Kota, y Hawk. Las parejas están en la camioneta, pero dos de ellos están tratando de entrar.

Los lobos maldijeron, Harry corrió a informarle a Maverick de la situación cuando el Alfa no contestó el teléfono celular. Harry también quería informarle que el Alfa sería la única protección para las parejas que seguían en la casa.

Levantando grava con los neumáticos salieron hacia la ciudad, frenando en seco cuando llegaron al centro recreativo.

Gunnar y Evan saltaron de la camioneta inmediatamente entrando en la situación.

Harry se apresuró a llegar a la camioneta en donde las parejas estaban encerradas. Oliver le abrió la puerta cuando vio a Harry llegar.

—Dios, maldición. —Harry maldijo cuando alguien saltó a su espalda. Él se giró y derribó al indeseable huésped—. Jodido chupasangre.

Harry luchó con el no muerto hasta que logró liberarse. Suficiente, era suficiente. Harry estiró los brazos y golpeó al siguiente vampiro que iba contra él. Apenas registró la jodida cara, pero Harry agitó su mano por el dolor.

—Sácalos de aquí —Hawk gruñó mientras alejaba al otro vampiro de Harry.

Harry golpeó al tipo una vez más antes de correr al vehículo de las parejas y entrar. Hablando de una pésima manera de terminar el día.

—¿Están listos para irse de aquí?

—Estamos listos desde hace veinte minutos, pero Dakota se rehusó a dejarme manejar. Temía que fuéramos atacados de camino a casa —Blair dijo desde el asiento del frente.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí. —Harry palmeó el volante y salió del centro recreativo sin más incidentes.

Los guerreros podrían defenderse solos, pero las parejas necesitaban llegar a casa donde estarían a salvo y los guerreros lucharían mejor sin tener que preocuparse de asegurarse de que sus parejas no salieran lastimadas.

Harry se apresuró a llevarlos al estudio. Maverick tenía a todos en el estudio, cuando Harry entró. Harry revisó a Louis y a Melonee antes de regresar al centro recreativo a ayudar a los guerreros con los vampiros.

 _¿De dónde demonios venían?_  Maverick estaba furioso, llamó al príncipe Christian inmediatamente para exigir respuestas. Como si las respuestas pudieran hacer una maldita cosa contra los no muertos y las historias que correrían.

Harry subió a la camioneta, regresó al mismo lugar de antes y saltó de ésta furioso como el infierno por no estar con Louis y Melonee en casa. ¿Los vampiros no tenían respeto por el tiempo compartido en familia?

Él le había prometido a Melonee un emocionante juego de serpiente y escalera. El ganador podría disfrutar uno de los dulces favoritos de Maverick. Era raro que Maverick los compartiera.

¿En lugar de eso? ¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo? Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, para vengarse de los vampiros, enojado por tener que estar ahí.

Diez minutos después solo dos estaban muertos. Al parecer ellos eran difíciles de matar. Evan y Hawk fueron capaces de matar a uno. ¿Cómo infiernos había hecho George para enlazar con una cuerda a uno la noche que estuvo fuera del restaurante con Tank? Harry sentía un nuevo respeto por el cowboy.

Harry miró detrás de él, cuando un fuerte gruñido irrumpió en el aire. Christian estaba ahí con los ojos carmesí y mostrando sus colmillos. Él se encargó de los otros tres en un minuto. Los otros dos fueron lanzados en la caja de su camioneta por sus guardias. 

—Mis disculpas Lobos. Como ya le expliqué a su Alfa, estos vampiros no son de mi aquelarre. Un grupo de ellos están mudándose a este territorio, pero aun tengo que descubrir dónde duermen. —Christian se sacudió el polvo y se limpió la esquina de la boca con su mano.

Harry ayudó a los otros a subir los cadáveres a la camioneta del príncipe, se despidieron inclinando la cabeza y se fueron. —Parece que hay una epidemia de ellos últimamente —Harry murmuró irritado.

—Gracias por mantener a las parejas a salvo. —Hawk palmeó el hombro de Harry.

—No hay problema. Están en el estudio con las otras parejas, Maverick las vigila. —Harry maldijo cuando el teléfono timbró de nuevo. Esa había sido una noche caótica.

—¿Qué?— gruñó.

Los guerreros vieron las emociones cambiar en el rostro de Harry. Asintió varias veces, contestando con monosílabos, entonces colgó. —Necesito ir a la ciudad. La madre de Louis tuvo un accidente en su auto y Melonee estaba con ella.

🥀

—Estoy aquí por Olivia Tomlinson. Soy su hijo —declaró frenéticamente Louis a la enfermera detrás del escritorio.

La enfermera guió a Harry, Louis y al Alfa. Melonee se veía tan pequeñita en la gran cama de hospital. El doctor les aseguró que Melonee estaba solo recibiendo antibióticos por una herida profunda en la pierna, que solo estaba dormida y exhausta por lo sucedido.

Olivia no fue tan afortunada. El conductor del camión se quedó dormido ante el volante y chocó contra la puerta del conductor. Ella estaba seriamente herida.

El doctor dijo que todo su lado izquierdo había sufrido lesiones. Ahora estaba en cirugía en donde estaban atendiéndola. El doctor fue honesto y dijo que no tenía buenas posibilidades.

Las cosas se veían sombrías.

Harry estaba dormitando en una silla. Louis estaba en otro cuarto con Melonee, Harry le había prometido a su pareja que vigilaría a Olivia.

La cirugía había salido mejor de lo que el doctor predijo y la mamá de Louis se encontraba ahora estable.

Ella estaba acostada en la cama de hospital, se veía serena mientras dormía. Su cara realmente no estaba tan mal, pero todo su lado izquierdo estaba cubierto de gasas.

Harry levantó la vista cuando Windstorm entró al cuarto. —Le dije a la enfermera que era el esposo de Olivia así pude entrar. —El lobo se acercó a la cama y la miró. Harry juraría que vio adoración e incluso amor en sus ojos.

—Voy a llevarla a casa conmigo, ella necesita descansar y recuperarse. —Windstorm retiró el cabello de la cara de ella—. Ya revisé a Melonee. El doctor dice que ella se recuperará totalmente. —La mano de Windstorm estaba sobre la cara de Olivia pero nunca la tocó—. Esto no me corresponde, pero ¿crees que Melonee podría quedarse contigo? Olivia no puede estar corriendo detrás de ella, y yo estaré ocupado ayudándola a salir de esto.

—Creo que esa decisión debería ser de mi mamá, pero por ahora me encargaré de ella —dijo Louis entrando al cuarto.

—Nos la llevaremos. Si Olivia protesta, entonces le llevaremos a Melonee. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ella debería primero enfocarse en su recuperación. Melonee está en buenas manos. ―Windstorm inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry, nunca apartó la vista de la mamá de Louis.

🥀

Esa noche Louis se apresuraba para atender mesa tras mesa, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Él no lo hacía nada mal considerando que solo arruinó una orden. Incluso aunque llevaba libreta y pluma seguía olvidando cosas. El primer ejemplo podría ser el de un hombre en la mesa tres, llevó su bebida y dejó la comida enfriándose en el mostrador.

George gritó: —¡Orden lista!

Louis tomó los platos y los llevó a los clientes, finalmente parecía que había tomado el ritmo de las cosas.

Era un lugar agradable para trabajar, el otro jefe Frank, era realmente cool. Notó que el hombre le daba a Keata una malteada cada pocas horas. Le extrañaba que la pareja de Cody no pesara ciento treinta kilos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, chico. —Cody palmeó su espalda una vez que terminó—. He tomado mi decisión. Estás contratado.

Louis sonrió. Aunque su pareja insistía que él no tenía que trabajar, sentía que tenía que contribuir con el cuidado de su hermana y su lugar en su casa. Además, le gustaba salir y conocer gente nueva. La gente que venía a comer se veía realmente agradable. Ellos conversaban con Louis y algunos lo habían invitado a él y a Harry a ir a sus ranchos para montar a caballo. Ellos no necesitaban eso. George y Tank les habían dicho que le enseñarían a montar a Louis. Maverick mencionó que le compraría un maldito Pony a Melonee.

Maverick estaba malcriando a Melonee.

El Alfa se había molestado cuando Louis le informó que ella entraría al jardín de niños en el otoño. Él despotricó sobre todas esas enfermedades humanas y gérmenes y acerca de que su duende no estaría en todo el día. Al final él dijo que hablaría con Olivia para ver si la persuadía de que permitiera que Melonee recibiera la educación en casa y que fuera al centro recreativo para socializar.

Su antiguo jefe le llamó hacía unos días y le prometió ir a visitarlo y a Harry.

Mark le dijo a Louis que los tres tipos que lo habían acosado, habían ido demasiado lejos con su siguiente víctima, estuvieron malditamente cerca de matar al chico. Ahora los tres pasarían un tiempo en la cárcel.

Louis se sentía mejor de que ellos estuvieran en la cárcel, aunque fue algo desafortunado para el chico que habían atacado.

—Hey, amor. —Harry besó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis quien se encontraba rellenando los servilleteros. Louis estaba agradecido de que su pareja respetara su necesidad de contribuir y no lo hiciera quedarse en casa—. ¿Listo?

—Dame un segundo. —Louis terminó, marcó la tarjeta en el reloj y siguió a su pareja a la camioneta.

Caminó dentro del caos. Parecía que había fiesta en el estudio.

—Cecil trató de escaparse de nuevo, pero en lugar de enojarse, Maverick decidió traerle el club —Harry le informó mientras entraban a la provisional pista de baile.

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Melonee y Johnny bailaban como robots la canción del grupo  _Nickelback_ _,_ _Burn_ _it_ _to_ _the_ _Ground_. El baile no seguía a la música pero ellos parecían disfrutarlo.

Louis estaba impactado cuando Harry movió las caderas seductoramente de un lado al otro. ¡El hombre podía bailar! Pero eso no lo había probado con el baile-jodida de la otra noche. Era diferente con la ropa puesta.

—Mira a Maverick. —Harry se rió detrás de Louis.

Louis giró la cabeza y vio a Maverick bailando al ritmo de la música. Él era coordinado y hacía unos lindos movimientos. Louis estaba impresionado de que un hombre de su tamaño bailara bien. Pensarías que Maverick estaría todo duro. Eso demuestra que no se puede juzgar el libro por su cubierta.

La música cambió y Cecil, Blair y Oliver gritaron aprobándola. Drew y Kyoshi estaban en la mesa de billar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ganarle el juego a Storm y a Remi.

Como si Micah lo escuchara, el guerrero cerró su laptop y jaló a Oliver de la silla, llevándolo a la pista de baile.

—¿Quién es él?— Louis preguntó mientras conseguía bailar. Él no era uno de los mejores bailarines, pero ninguno de los otros lo era. Eso lo hacía relajarse más.

—Él es Caden. Uno de los guerreros de aquí.

Louis vio al hombre reírse con otro de los guerreros. Si recordaba correctamente el otro guerrero era Gunnar. Caden no se veía como el resto de los shifters. Sus rasgos eran más suaves, no tan feroz.

—Louis. —Melonee le sonrió corriendo hacia él—. Baila conmigo. 

Louis se inclinó y tomó a su hermana, girando con ella mientras ella se reía. Absolutamente amaba verla sonriente. Eso elevaba su belleza.

—Harry sigues. —Melonee se movía en sus brazos para alcanzar a la pareja de Louis. Él se la entregó y vio la mirada de Harry suavizarse cuando la tomó.

—Vamos, duende, vamos a mostrarles a estos hombres cómo se hace. —Harry la bajó y comenzó a bailar como un tonto con su hermanita. Melonee se reía y bailaba moviendo sus pequeñas piernas rápidamente. Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus rizos parecían estar también bailando.

Cecil se inclinó y la levantó, colocándola sobre sus hombros mientras bailaba con Maverick. Harry bailó todo el camino de regreso y llegó junto a Louis.

—Me siento lujurioso —Harry le gruñó al oído a Louis.

—Tú siempre te sientes caliente —Louis bromeó.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?— Harry preguntó mientras bailaba alrededor de Louis, tomando sus manos y haciendo girar a Louis.

—No. —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Creo que nadie nos extrañaría si nos escapamos.

—Vámonos. —Harry jaló a Louis a la salida del estudio.

Ellos subieron la escalera dejando la fiesta atrás. Louis se reía mientras él y Harry subían las escaleras.

Louis se giró cuando entraron a la recámara. —Vi la película de 300 con Johnny y Oliver. Me preguntaba cómo te verías con un loincloth*. Apuesto que más caliente que el Rey Leónidas.

 _(*._ _Loincoth_ _pieza de ropa masculina que se sostiene con un cinturón que cubre los genitales y parte del trasero. También en algunas partes se les llama taparrabos._ )

—Puedo amarrar una toallita para baño sobre mi pene, podría funcionar. —Harry se rió, jalando a Louis a sus brazos.

—Hmm, quizás. —Louis se salió de los brazos de Harry y se arrodilló. Desabrochó los jeans de Harry y sacó el pene de su pareja, su boca se hacía agua con lo que veía.

Louis levantó la vista cuando Harry retiró el cabello de los ojos de Louis. —¿Te he dicho lo feliz que me haces?

Louis estaba perdido con esas palabras. Asintió y le sonrió a su pareja. —Justo tan feliz como tú me haces. —Louis abrió los labios, tomando a Harry dentro de su boca. La caliente y dura carne era intoxicante.

Harry pasó sus nudillos por la cara de Louis, la caricia causó un hormigueo por su cara.

Louis sacó el pene de Harry de su boca y pasó la lengua por la roja e hinchada cabeza del pene. Movió la cabeza tomándolo centímetro a centímetro, trabajando el pene de su pareja, chupándolo, disfrutándolo a fondo.

Louis tomó las bolas de Harry en su mano, acariciando sobre el escroto. Harry movía las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, siseando y gimiendo.

Pasó sus labios arriba y abajo del eje que estaba duro pero que se sentía como seda en su boca. Su lengua recorrió la larga vena hasta la base y entonces lamió la piel entre el pene y las bolas. El almizclado olor a hombre le estaba prendiendo fuego. Louis no parecía lograr tener suficiente. Él quería consumirse en Harry.

Harry abrió más las piernas y comenzó a joder más la boca de Louis, con rápidos y cortos empujones. Louis usó su índice para recorrer el perineo de Harry.

 _—Ahhh —_ Harry siseó entre dientes.

Louis bebió su semen, el caliente chorro golpeó la parte de atrás de su garganta. Tragó el semen de Harry como un profesional y no desperdició nada.

—Bebé, quiero entrar en ese culo. —Harry se quitó los pantalones, pateándolos con impaciencia, mientras ayudaba a Louis a quitarse la ropa. Harry levantó a Louis y lo llevó a la cama.

 _¡Whoo-hoo!_  Louis se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas y movió su culo, sonriéndole a Harry sobre su hombro. Harry tomó el lubricante del cajón, y esparció el contenido del tubo en su pene.

Su pene estaba más lubricado que una cascada. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer Harry?

Harry vio la expresión de curiosidad en Louis y sonrió abiertamente. —No quiero ninguna resistencia —Harry se ruborizó. Louis estaba asombrado de que un hombre tan confiado pudiera ser tímido por algo. Sobretodo porque Harry era el mejor que había conocido.

Harry alineó su pene contra Louis y se empujó al interior. Se detuvo, volviendo loco a Louis. Harry colocó una mano en el pecho de Louis, levantándolo, así el pecho de Harry estaba contra la espalda de Louis. —Toma mi cuello.

Louis entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Harry. Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la pared. —Ahora coloca tus manos en la pared.

Eso le tomó un poco de coordinación, pero Louis lo logró. Harry pasó sus brazos bajo los muslos de Louis y empezó a empujarse al interior. —Me estoy deslizando —Louis se carcajeó.

—Entonces agárrate de la cómoda. —Harry se giró y Louis llevó sus manos a la cómoda.

—¿Nosotros no tendremos sexo ordinario?— Louis preguntó.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?— Harry movió sus caderas, sus dedos se encajaban en la piel de Louis y llevaron a Louis a otro nivel. Harry lo introdujo a un lado de la pasión que Louis no tenía idea de que existía. Su pareja era sensual e imaginativo. El sexo nunca sería aburrido mientras él estuviera emparejado con Harry.

Harry se empujó dentro de Louis, haciendo que Louis hundiera sus uñas en la madera, y los dedos de sus pies se curvaran mientras Harry usaba su fuerza para sostenerlo.

El pene de Louis se movía libre, y no había manera de que pudiera tocarse sosteniéndose mientras Harry lo jodía contra la cómoda.

—Córrete para mí, bebé —Harry le ordenó en su sensual voz. Louis podía sentir su pene endurecerse para obedecerle.

Louis se agarró del borde de la cómoda y se empujó hacia atrás al pene de Harry. Cruzó sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Harry, arqueando la espalda cuando Harry trazó con su lengua el cuello de Louis. Nunca había tenido un hombre tan sensual.

Harry hundió los dientes dentro del cuello de Louis, empujándose más duro.

Louis gritó, su pene hizo erupción mientras su pareja le hacía el amor con corazón, mente y alma.

Louis apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo arriba de la cómoda mientras Harry gritaba su liberación.

Harry lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama. Se acurrucó al lado de Louis, jalando el cuerpo de su pareja más cerca y besando el cuello de Louis.

🥀

Louis estaba en el borde del risco. Harry lo había llevado ahí. Eso quedaba detrás de la Casa, una buena caminata, pero la vista de la ciudad era abrumadora.

—Es hermoso. —Louis veía un claro y hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de brillantes estrellas.

—Has atravesado por mucho en muy corto tiempo. Pensé traerte aquí para que pudieras ayudar a aclarar tu cabeza y enfocarte.

—Esto lo hace. Gracias. —Louis inclinó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente, su cuerpo dejaba todo el estrés que había sentido en las últimas semanas, era tan pacífico. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo jaló, su espalda contra el pecho de Harry. Harry apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de Louis.

—Te amo, bebé. Desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti sabía que estaba atrapado.

Louis se rió. —Y entonces te fuiste. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo. Ahora no puedo ver mi vida sin ti en ella. Sin ti no soy nada. Nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

Harry pasó sus manos por los hombros de Louis. —Tú nunca tendrás que averiguar cómo sería la vida sin mí. No hay manera de que eso suceda, yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Lo que podría hacer sin el amor de Harry era impensable, y su pareja le había prometido que estaría al lado de él sin importar nada.

Louis sonrió ante el hermoso cielo, su corazón más ligero y su vida completa.

 _«Te amo,_ _Sky_ _. Gracias por mantenerme a salvo y entregarme a mi_ _pareja»_ _._  Aunque Louis nunca había conocido a su padre, él podía sentir su presencia.

 _«Espero que estés orgulloso del hombre en que me convertí. Siempre estarás en mi_ _corazón»_ _._  Louis besó sus dedos y entonces los elevó al cielo, enviándoselo a su padre.

Louis se giró en los brazos de Harry, besando a su pareja con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón. —Vamos a casa.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
